Will you take my hand?
by TimelineEve
Summary: An orphan Natsuki getting a scholarship in elite school of Tokyo thru hockey to make her dreams come true. There she met Shizuru from noble family. Their paths were twisted by the red thread of faith. Will Natsuki be able to help Shizuru to breach the line and disobey her parents will and take a step into a future with her? Read and find out. ShizNat. Not Futa!
1. Chapter 1

"Natsuki, are you sure about this?" a small boy whispered into opened window to raven haired teenager who climbed out of the window on handmade rope madden from tied up duvet covers.

"Don't chicken, Kira. I made my decision! I'm already 18 and I'm not gonna work on fabric for one of those fat ass bosses who had contracts with our orphanage director. I won't give her such pleasure to sell me as other kids after their school graduation! Besides, I have a plan. And it's perfect! I need just to get out of here." Said bluenette with an eyes full of confidence.

"But what about hockey match, you love to play, don't you?" Pleaded small boy the last time, seizing to the last chance on stopping the girl from running. His eyes grey eyes were full of sorrow. He loved Natsuki. Their wasn't relatives, but she was like sister to him. He was attached to her and she carried about him too, that's why she must run and earn money to be able to adopt him.

Natsuki stopped for a moment. She can't take him now, and that hurt like hell. She force herself to look at his face bathed in a moon light. His white messy, unsubmissive hairs sticking out in different directions as the needles with a few strains hanging from the both sides of his small face covering his ears. He was 12 years younger than Natsuki.

Her emeralds met pleading greys and she spoke.

"Kira, don't make this harder for me than it is now, please. You know I can't stay, nor take you with me. I promise, I will come back for you, please be a good boy till then, ok?" He nodded wiping his tears with a hem of a dirty shirt sleeve. "I need to go. I will visit you as much times as I would have." Natsuki give him a peek on a check and silently jumped on the ground covering remaining length between second floor and bushes.

Natsuki throw her black pencil backpack on her shoulder and kneeled for a moment checking perimeter for security staying hidden in bushes all this time. Found none, she silently like a ninja steal up to the stony wall of their jail, as Natsuki liked to call their orphanage house, easily climb up the wall and hopped on another side with a smooth roll.

At her age of 18 she was a good tracer, so it was like a candy to her.

She smiled to her success and with no turn back run into the night.

¬o¬o¬o¬o¬

The next day was sunny and bright. Natsuki felt freedom as she could breathe again, free from her chains and from everyone. Little did she know that orphanage director already found out about her escape and send characteristics of her to the police.

It was around 1pm and Natsuki walked down the street thinking where she can get a quick job. That's when she spotted a dashboard with adds. She surfed through a few of them till her gaze landed on a piece of sheet with _her_ portrait and a title 'Missing orphan' under it.

"What da fuck! They already had my face tapped all around this town! Sons of a bi.." Natsuki's colorful emotional curse was cut with a whistle and a loud hail of the officer who now ran toward her.

Luckily, Natsuki evade from the officers upcoming arms and skedaddle down the tinny streets on full speed. Leaving, panting and screaming officer far behind. She run through different people, climbing, swinging, vaulting and jumping all the way, easily overcoming street obstacles with a grace of a panther. In the end of main street she spotted a mall and headed there looking for a suitable place to hide and then sneak away unseen, so she sprung into first place she saw a kids playing area. There was a big pool in the middle of a yard filled with a small colorful balls. A dozens of kids were inside even with their parents, squeak out of joy. That was a perfect cover due to it's total mess. Natsuki jumped inside screaming 'Flying bomb!' and disappeared somewhere inside the pool under happy squeaks of kids. If she was followed it doesn't meant that she couldn't have fun in the process.

Natsuki slowly popped her head out of pool. Her eyes predatory followed now confused and cursing officer who leaned near one of the benches trying to catch his breath. He tried to ask few people if they saw a raven haired teenager with a black bag but receiving only head shakes in negative response headed in an opposite direction from Natsuki's current location.

' _Idiot'_ Smirking to her luck Natsuki got out from the pool and run to the second exit direction, which usually used as exit from attached cinema house.

According to program now was about a time for historical movie called "Alexander" to end, so it was a perfect opportunity to melt into the crowd and sneak out of the mall.

So there she were, flew squeezing through the crowd repeatedly looking back to check if she hadn't been spotted yet.

Being distracted with her nth check she didn't looked where she was going and accidently bumped onto something in front of her in the process. Natsuki yelped as she fall down and were surprised as she landed on something soft instead of the cold floor as she would expect.

A smell of lavender hit her nostrils and she opened her eyes. A pair of astonished and surprised brown eyes with a hint of bloody shade twinkles stared wide at her. Unknown girls body was pinned to the floor by Natsuki. Moreover, in all this mess Natsuki's lips landed on soft, plump, pink lips of a chestnut beauty.

' _Holly sneakers!'_ A realization hit Natsuki as a deluge. Both girls faces turned into tomato but before she was able to react she was pulled from the girl and smashed with her face down to the floor as police officer finally caught her and now cuffed her arms behind her back roughly pulling her up and onto her fit.

Natsuki winced uncomfortably from upcoming pain from her arms and cheek and started to wiggle in a desperate attempts to freed herself.

"Jumped enough, maroon!?" hissed now pleased cop who now started to drag still struggling and cursing bluenette to the exit.

"Let me go, sleaseball!"

"Shut up! You a lucky that we are in public else you would got a fancy clouc" barked officer and tugged harder on the cuffs wresting girls arms behind her back on purpose while pushing her inside the police car. The bluenette teenager presented him a furry glare followed by a loud growl.

' _I can't believe this. I had been caught! Arrgh! Sons of the bitches!'_ Natsuki cursed under her breath siting on a back seat of police car. They were driving back to that damn jail. To told that she was in a bad mood, say nothing. She was in a furry. _'If not that stupid girl on my way I would escape easily!'_

To think back of the accident this was her first kiss, thought, and if not her angry state she would be blushing madly.

The car stopped and officer dragged the girl out of the car as they were on orphans land.

"Officer Roy."

Both turned on the voice and were met by orphan's director name Andrea Ho. She was a middle age woman with a nasty personality. All she cared about was her wealth and money. No one liked her, nor orphans personal, nor kids, but there was nothing to do about. Too much people standing behind her. She always got what she wanted and now she want's Natsuki, or more likely money what was promised to her after girl's graduation by one of the warehouses director to whom she was promised.

"Madam." Officer bowed slightly touching his hat with a tips of his fingers in a sign of salute.

"I'm impressed. So quick response! We all were so worried about our Natsuki. Thank you so much for bringing her back!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes seeing woman's fake worry expression.

"It's our job, madam." Sayed officer unclasping cuffs on teenager hands and passing her into madam Ho hands.

"Ok, Natsuki, now, let's go back to our home. We are so happy you are back" Her voice was fakingly sweet and too thick, making Natsuki's insides to bubble in anger. She hated her touch and shrink from her touch.

"Get your hands off of me!" bite Natsuki yanking from woman's grasp. She hated being touch by her hands.

"How rude of you"

"The public gone, so don't tense so hard or stitches on your face will split."

An usually cold, strain expression appeared on madam Ho face.

"You always were a big splinter in my ass, Kuga. But don't worry, soon your wish will come try." She grinned in satisfaction just thinking about it "After your graduation you will work with others corps on mister Garoo warehouse." She made her leave but stopped on for a second "And for your own good if I were you I wouldn't try to escape one more time. Who knows what could happen to our little Kira."

"You won't dare" Hissed Natsuki dangerously.

"Dare me… And by the way, don't forget, we have a hockey match tomorrow, not that I cake about our team, but we will be missing one player if you will gone and we wouldn't want to upset little Kira, he waited so long for this game to see his little sister play…" Orphans director smirked evilly seeing pure desperation in so hated emeralds and slowly waltzed back into her cabinet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gooood evening Ladies and Gentlemen's and welcome to the 3rd hockey friendly match between and Kyoto High schools!"

The crowd screamed in response on commentator greeting. The arena was full of exited people, despite the fact that this was just a friendly match. And the reason was Anh Lu the player from Kyoto High school hockey team. The team itself was very popular and strong itself, but people gone crazy on one person - the captain. Tall, muscular girl with a green short hair and blue eyes – Anh Lu, a daughter of Tokyo vice president.

Comparing with them schools team members was just a freshman's. And Natsuki knew it. Natsuki liked to play hockey and in a time of living in orphans, hockey was like air to her and she hadn't stopped showing it on every single game. Their team passed through a dozen games, only, thanks to Natsuki's skills. This game was just what Natsuki need right now after her recent failure so she's going to take it in full.

"I don't know about you but I'm really excited today. Our favorites from Kyoto High crushed all previous teams all the way till this moment and today I'm gonna cheer them! Ooookay, Let's greet our players FROOOM KYOTO HIGH! Chie Harada! Arika Hiroki! Tomoe Margguerite! Torika Kio! Nao Yuuki! Aand our star! ANH LU!" The crowd burst in cheers and in hysterical screams of joy of sigh of their favourite.

"Ou yeah! Welcome on ice Kyoto High! Now, let's greet their opponents from . Kiko Chi, Amana Mizuki, Sasa Kage, Min Ho, Sumiko Ai and Natsuki Kuga!"

A bright light strike Natsuki's eyes making her squint for a moment in discomfort when she stepped on the ice. The players from both teams made a lap of honour on hockey field and took their places waiting for the referees approve to start their battle after warming up session.

Natsuki was a central striker in her team and a role of play puck laid on her shoulders, so she skate to the field centre and took her position slightly bending her upper body, but a laugh in front of her make her to lift her eyes in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"I just wonder how the bastards like you manage to get so far? Just look at your outfit, you are so pathetic!" Anh smirked noticing bluenette's shaking body. "Oh, don't worry we will finish you off soon"

"Who said I'm worrying?" Natsuki's shaking stopped and Anh met a dark nephrite eyes ignited and she was stroke with anger and confidence in them. "I'm just in anticipation of kicking your bitchy ass!"

The last thing what Anh saw was girls smirking face as their battle for the puck was done and Natsuki had gone far with a puck in a seconds.

"Shit!" Anh cursed and chased after her as fast as she could. Unfortunately for her Natsuki already was close enough to their gates to make a strike.

Her moves was perfect, accurate and straight. She easily bypassed all opponent and with a one fast strike kick the puck right into the gates.

All fans mouths dropped to the floor. Never ever someone managed to hit the score to Kyoto High moreover in this record time – on a 14nth second of the match.

Kyoto High players froze on their places in disbelieve.

Natsuki lazily skate to the next play puck point.

"Fast bastards, ne?" smirked Natsuki victoriously bypassing her who still stood dumbfounded.

' _Tsk! Now, you are dead!'_ thought Anh shooting an angry looks to Tomoe Wong and Torika Kio who nodded in understanding.

All next two periods went pretty tense for both teams, Natsuki was a strongest, leading figure in the team, so those two, Tomoe and Torika, always blocked her and swapping her out of the feet or smacking her hard to the wall each time they got a chance.

Till the match end left one minute. All players were exhausted and panting hard. Natsuki made them sweat tonight.

For the last puck play teams changed their strategies, Natsuki and Anh took their positions next to play puck players.

All eyes were fixed on the referee. He dropped the puck and the last battle began.

The Kyoto High team took control over the puck and started their attack combination tricking Natsuki's team members as they were closer and closer to 's goaltender.

' _Fuck! I can't let them shot this goal! We won't win anyway, but I won't let them either!'_

Natsuki took all her remaining strength and speed up. She catch up with Anh just in time as she was about to shoot and without stopping smashed Anh to the wall with her own body, taking the puck to her after and skate through the field in opposite direction.

"Shit! STOP HER!" Shouted Anh in desperation trying to catch Natsuki, but she was too far already.

Natsuki's muscles sored from the intense and hard game, all body screamed in pain from the various punches and meetings with the field walls, her lungs burned, she was tired to no end, but the battle hadn't finished yet. So she ignored all those feelings and flew to her goal bypassing all players never leaving the puck.

When Natsuki crossed the middle of the field Tomoe headed to her leaving Nao and Toriko to help their goaltender to defend the gates. She tried to swept Natsuki out her feet by using her stick, but bluenette jump over Tomoe's hockey stick. All fans stood up from places holding their breaths.

The time slowed down. Toriko and Nao started their contr-atack. Natsuki was alone, her team members still were out of reach. Backing up wasn't an option. Just ten seconds left till the end of a third and the last period. She need to act and fast, so Natsuki done the only reasonable thing she could.

She stopped just in hundred meters from the goal line, she fling puck up in the air with a hockey stick and shoot it.

A loud ringing sound filled the soundless field. All participants stood wide eyed and speechless in awe.

Natsuki's shot reached the target. She changed the score. Players lift their eyes to score board. The numbers said 3:3. They played in draw.

All players from screaming wildly from the happiness lift yelping and sweaty Natsuki on their arms and drove to the changing room out from the field.

"P-put me down!, Hey!? Where are you touching at, animals!" yelped Natsuki when she felt someone accidently grope her ass. Her face was flushed. She started to wiggle and the team was forced to comply.

"Nuts!" barked Natsuki left behind recessive team.

"Are you Kuga Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned around to unknown voice. In front of her stood a tall handsome man in black outfit. He was around 34 years old or so.

"Maybe. And who the hell are you?"

"I am a Japan hockey team coach, Akiro Seiji. Did you heard about _'Black Panthers'_?" he smiled ignoring Natsuki's harsh answer.

"You gotta be kidding me, You are Akiro Seiji? That Seiji!? The coach of 'Black Panters'!? It's the best hockey team in Japan!" She glowed like a Christmas tree unable to believe that she stood and talk to this great trainer. However she remained calm outside. She know all about them, well, almost all. She don't remember how Akiro Seiji looked like, she saw him only few times when watched their games, but heard a lot about him and his team 'Black Panthers'. She was a fan of them and always dreamed someday to join them.

"You see, I'm looking for a young talents. I want to create a woman's hockey team. And I want to have you as a player in my team."

"Me!? In your team!?" Natsuki stood shocked. She wanted this, but then the words of orphan director popped in her head.

"Is something wrong? I won't pushing you. I can give you time to think a.."

"No, I want" she cut him in the middle of the sentence, "But…I can't leave without my little brother. We..we are orphans."

"Well, I don't see the problem in there." He smiled genuine "I can adopt both of you until you become an adult to be able to take care of him by your own. But with one condition."

"What condition?"

"I want you to finish school first."

"And that's all?" she arched a brow suspiciously.

"Yes, that's all"

"Deal"

"Good, You and your brother will be transferred into school of Kyoto High tomorrow!"

"What!? Why!?"

"There work the friend of mine. He is a good coach! He will give you a base!"

"A base? But I have a base!"

"Don't get me wrong. You have a spark and I like it. Thank your temper which helped you today. Be honest, you burned out too fast, your skills on the level as you can have. I want to fan this spark into a flame. But before I start to train you, I want you to work on your stamina first. So don't be late on your new classes tomorrow, I will settle all with Orphan director. My manager will be waiting for you to give you a details and a contract to sign, so go change and come to her. Her name is Mai Tokiha" he smiled and waved goodbye to speechless Natsuki who stared blankly at his leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Chapter 3 is up! Thought I'm a little exhausted, but couldn't resist your cute pleadings my little greedy pups :P  
**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Natsuki had been too impatient to meet with that Mai Tokiha that she even didn't bothering to take a shower properly or change into her normal outfit. She only splashed her face few times with cold water and hurriedly run out from the changing room still wearing sport suite only without all hockey uniform covers.

The only thing run through her mind over and over again: _'There it is! The way out!'_

' _Is it really happening? Is it true? I can't believe the famous Akiro Seiji wants me in his team….'_

Natsuki leap down into the hall from the stares covering remaining steps in one swift motion lending perfectly onto her strong feet and spin her head from side to side looking for ginger head manager.

The wasn't too crowdie what simpler her task as she quickly spotted the one she looked for and headed straight to her informer.

"Oi? Are you Mai Tokiha?"

A young woman turned onto her name and smiled sweetly.

She wasn't much older than Natsuki itself, maybe 3-5 years older. She had a good taste in fashion as he sat in a light sandy business suite which perfectly fit her body and revealed her light lime eyes. She didn't look like a snob or spoiled brat as Natsuki used to meet many people. On contrary she felt somehow comfortably around this girl, maybe because of her friendly aura and huge smile the girl was giving her.

"Hello, dear. Yes, you are correct. I am. And who are you may I ask?"

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga. Mister Seiji told me to find you. And drop that _dear_ title. You sound like a granny and I'm not your grandchild."

"Hahaha…Agree. That sound a little weird, but it's just a norm of etiquette." Simply answered the girl with a huge smile.

"Anyway I'm not used to it, so you can relax" Grinned Natsuki happy to catch a way with the girl. She liked her as far.

"Okay, Kuga-san. Let's get you in Orphans house so you can get your stuff until then I can explain you all goods and requires what Seiji-san asked me to explain to you"

"Sure, where is your baby?" asked Natsuki, mentioning the car.

"There"

Mai pointed on brand new Audi A5

"Cool car! Is it yours?" Natsuki wasn't a car fan, she preferred bikes however this one looked good.

"Thanks and yes. It is mine. Put your bag on a back seat"

Natsuki comply and took a passenger sit next to driver soon after.

"So,… what's in your list?"

"I assume Seiji-san already told you that you will be transferred into Kyoto High starting from tomorrow to finish your last school year?"

"Yes"

"Great! That is the only one duty you must to fulfil to get in his new team."

"With a high scores of course" Smirked Mai.

' _Damn it! I knew there would be trick'_

"And of course you must train hard to level up your playing skills."

"Well, I think I can handle this" Smiled Natsuki confidently, anyway it wasn't big price for her dream, so she will do whatever she needs to.

"Super! Then I don't think you will have any problems."

"But what about my little brother? I can't left him, we not related thought, but he is my closest person." Natsuki's voice lowered a little, but Mai noted this as she quickly assured her that there's nothing to worry about.

"You can take him with you, don't worry, Natsuki-san. Seiji-san will prepare all documents. He will take both of you under his charge till your graduation and then you can adopt him."

Natsuki's lips crossed huge happy smile. She already was indebt to Seiji-san, she never thought she could met such people in her life, however life on the streets and in orphan thought her not to trust people so easily. She always watch her back back there and now will.

"So…what about the goods you were talked about lately?"

"Let's first get your stuff and your brother so we can buy both of you new outfits and school stuff, and then I'll tell you about everything else"

"Is it so secret, that you can't tell everything right now?" Growled Natsuki impatiently. She hated to wait. Especially if it was something she longed to know.

"No, it's not." Giggled Mai to Natsuki's grumpy expression "Just let's take all step-by-step."

"Fiiine…" sighed bluenette in surrender. "But there is …one problem…"

"Yes?"

"Um, … I don't have money to pay for it…" mumbled Natsuki in slight embracement. She always felt not comfortable when she couldn't effort even such a simple things as a peace of clothes.

"Well, I don't see any."

Natsuki looked at her as if she were stupid or deaf. _'Huh? Didn't she heard what I jusd said to her?'_

Seeing the look Natsuki just presented her, Mai hurried to give her some explanations.

"Seiji-san will pay all your accounts."

"Huh?" this sounded more ridiculous to her as Natsuki's expression shown total unbelief and of all this situation as she arched her brow looking with a questing at ginger head girl. "You know, I'm not a stupid nor the kid! I know that all has it's price. So, what is mine?"

"I already told you, graduation with high grades and working on your skills. Seiji-san prepared contract for you, I will give you it later and if you like all the notes you can sign it and become a future star. If not you can always quit or we can make a consensus. In any case all money spent on you till you sign a contract shouldn't bother you. It's a present for you."

"But it makes no sense for me. He is in a sort of business-men in a sport world. Why he is doing all that throwing his money in the air."

"Well, there you are wrong. If he doing this, then he has his own reasons. He must been saw something in you and try to help. That's all."

"B-But why me? There were many good players on the field as well… Why he choose me?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Let's say, he know how hard life could be and what it feels like if no one give you a hand to stand up."

Natsuki spent the rest of the ride in silence thinking about Mai's words. She still was confused and wanted to know a true reason covered behind all of this and what possibly could happened to this great person but she never questioning as she knew from her own experience that if someone want something to be not said to everyone should stay like that.

By the time they parked not far from orphans house. But they didn't manage to cross the orphans house gates as they were met by angry miss Ho who throw a lightening's in a furry state.

"What you think you are doing!?" hissed director stepping close to impressible calm Mai Tokiha who lightly push her backwards when miss Ho crossed her personal space. "How dare you push me!"

"I wouldn't do that if you wouldn't overstep my personal space. You see, I don't like to share it with someone who is not pleasant to me" Still calmly stated Mai to now red woman who must be boiling right now.

Natsuki never thought her so pissed off since her last prank on miss Ho and now she barely hold herself to not broke in laugh.

"From your behaviour, miss Ho, I assume my boss already send you all document about Miss Kuga and Kira Wong"

"You can't take them!" grumbled director

"And why that may I know, all document is correct as far I informed, besides you can't hold them under their will. And I don't think they want to stay here any longer. Or, perhaps, you want to solve this through court? In this case I can arrange all"

"All document's are correct. I only worry about miss Kuga. She still need to finish her school."

"Don't worry, she will, but in another school. As well as a boy. Both of them will get the best education. I can assure you in this. Now, if everything is solved we would like to take kids belongings and head further, we still a have lot to do. Goodbye director Ho" bowed Mai and pushed Natsuki forward who wasn't able to leave without a sultry remark before she crossed the gates and vanished in building.

Natsuki and Mai headed straight to Kira's room as she told her that she didn't have anything really to take from here besides her little brother as all her belongings already were inside the car.

Natsuki stopped in front of a first door on the third floor and lightly turning the knob pushed the door open revealing small figure sit near opened window with a head placed down on the windowsill. Kid cheeks glistered with silent tears.

"Hey pup… What's up? Why so sad face?" Natsuki instantly kneeled down catching small body into her arm who flew to her hearing famous low husk.

"N-Natsuki!...she…she said you left…" hiccupped little boy slightly shaking into her arms.

"Hey…I told you I will come back for you, don't I?" Smiled Natsuki into watery greys. Still holding the boy close to her. "Now, I have a great news for you. We move out, so pack your things."

Boys eyes sparked in disbelieve "Really?"

"Really." Smiled Natsuki watching happy kid who dashed from corner to corner gathering his belongings.

"Oh boy! I don't even want to know what must had happened with both of you seeing how happy this kid is right now. I mean, I know that Orphan house isn't a dream of life but anyway…"

Natsuki only sighed.

The rest of the day were spent in one of the malls shopping. The bought new pair of uniform. Black for Kira and Light sandy for Natsuki. She argue a long time with Mai when ginger head told her that skirt is mandatory attribute of her new uniform before Mai could convince her to bye it, thought with a compromise. Natsuki add a tight black shorts to the skirt. She wasn't felt comfortable in girlish outfit, besides with skirt she couldn't do parkour or trace if she needs to without revealing all her _beauty._

After a long and hard day Mai dropped them to five stored dormitory which belonged to Kyoto High in case of transferred students from abroad.

"Where we are?" Asked Natsuki exiting the car along with Mai while holding a peacefully sleeping boy in her arms.

"It's dormitory. Your flat is on the second floor. Number 221." Mai passed a two sets of keys to Natsuki. Who stared wide eyed on her.

"And it's all our's"

"Well, technically it belongs to school, but for a term of time yes. It all yours." Mai smiled and moved to get their stuff to help to bring it all into their new apartment.

Natsuki slowly opened the front door and entered big, light and clean apartment. Comparing with her small, old room in orphans house what she shared with another teenagers, this one was a dream kingdom. It has two big rooms with shower room in each, kitchen and small living room with TV comfy lather bed and table in the middle. Both rooms had beds with fresh, clean bed sheets, small work tables with laptops, bookshelves and cupboards for students clothes to store.

Natsuki carefully placed Kira onto his own new bed and wandered around inspecting each corner of their new apartment what belonged only to both of them.

"So? Do you like it, Natsuki-san?" asked Mai curiously watching girls every move.

"Like? I LOVE IT!"

"Great! Well, then welcome home!" cheered Mai satisfied with bluenette's response. "Here. It's yours and Kira's classes schedule. Take also this phone. I saved my number in emergency contacts in case you need anything. I already filled refrigerator and left both of you some cache and contract in kitchen read and sign it if you agree with everything, Natsuki-san."

"Natsuki"

"Excuse me?" blinked Mai

"Call me Natsuki. I don't really like any honorics. It sounds weird." Mumbled Natsuki

"Then you too can call me Mai, Natsuki. Enjoy." Winked Mai and closed the door behind bluenette who made a victorious flip and landed into a comfy bed in living room still in daze of all happened today.

This day, indeed was the best day of her life, of course after a good and long warm shower after what she plopped onto the bed in her newly room and drift into kingdom of Morpheus.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Chapter 4 is up! And answering on your questions, yes, Natsuki and Shizuru go into one school - Kyoto High. I messed up in third chapter. My fault, no all fixed. sorry one more time. And enjoy the new chapter :)  
**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

* * *

Natsuki woke up with a grunt as morning sun rays striking through her closed eyelids like a sea salt. She lazily stretched her body. The feel of soft clean and fresh covers on her skin was heavenly and the fact that she didn't need to share it with anyone brought a wide Cheshire cat like smile.

Natsuki wasn't an early bird so she turned on the other side and slumber for a few minutes thinking that five more minutes wouldn't change much. That she thought until the ground started to shook wildly under her and she fall hard on the floor with a loud yelp.

"Waaahhh…"

'What da fuck is going on!? Is this earth shaking? Need to hide! Quick! Kira! Need to take Kira!...' She sprung onto her feet in a panic attack. Her hair was total mess. All her face was covered with a deep red marks from imprinted pillow into her skin. She still didn't fully woke up to process the real situation and notice that earth shaking actually didn't ever happen.

She sprinted to her bedroom door but was stopped at the same minute by someone's tug of her V neck shirt sleeve.

"Not now, Kira. I need to take Kira out of here!"

.

.

.

"HAAAH!…."

Natsuki jumped out of blue nearly passing away from the shock as her poor sleepy brain tried to process what was and had happened as she literally freaked out started mumbling something illegible.

"W-wha..!? K-Kira!?... What …shaking…happened…doing here?"

"Do you feel alight? I don't understand Natsuki Nee-chan at all?"

Natsuki cough clearing her throat and stood on her feet with a cool expression as if nothing happened at all.

"Sure, I'm totally fine, I just was surprised to see you so early. What were you doing by the way?"

"Early!? I tried to woke up Ne-chan dozen times already! Did you forgot about the school?" pouted kid.

"SCHOOOL! OH SHIT!" Natsuki swung on the kitchen to drop some notes and contract into her backbag putting her black skinny jeans and sandy jacket from school uniform on the way into kitchen.

"Natsuki, but what about breakfast!?" pleaded kid trying to catch bluenette.

"No time…" answered Natsuki in a sing song way and dragged him behind flew out their dormitory room and run to their first classes.

Natsuki tried to catch her breath from her sudden marathon. She late on her own classes thought she made it in time to walk Kira to his own.

"I should put an alarm next time…" mentally slapping herself for such a mess up bluenette took few more deep inhales, finally steading her heart rate into a norm, and lightly knocked tree times until she heard permission to enter from inside.

All twenty pairs of wandering eyes turned their attention on unexpected guest from every corner of the class. Some of them stared in hunger, some in envy and contempt and just few in a simple curiosity.

Natsuki silently shifted from side to side feeling uncomfortably as she stood in front of teacher feeling with her back all those wandering eyes.

"May I help you" Asked a short man with his glasses set on the bridge of his nose with those piercing black eyes as dark as his short hair. He was around fifty and fatty with unpleasantly high almost thinly voice.

"Um… I, I believe I have a classes here. My name is Kuga Natsuki" answered bluenette a little uncertainty from the beginning passing him a piece of paper with the order of transferring.

"I'm glad for you Kuga-san" answer came a way too long pronouncing as teacher go through the script written on the page stopping at the last word and transferring his gaze back onto the newcomer. "But, …I believe you are late."

"Oh, Come on! Give me a break old man!... it passed nearly a quarter of the class!" pleaded Natsuki in disbelief.

Teacher almost fall back on his fat ass as he stood speechless for a minute dumbfounded with a wide opened eyes. No one in his long years within those walls of this school spoke with him in such a way, so unrespectifully.

While some of students release a few judging sighs.

Well, it was only Natsuki's way of speaking manner. Straight simple and a little bit harsh as she practically was raised on the streets. She just acted always following by her feelings she never learned to act and hide by polite mask, fakes or pretending as the most spoiled snobs in this school raised in a wealth families.

"Watch your tongue Kuga. Do you have any manners or even sense of how to speak with respect to someone who is much older than you? Your parents should have teach you better!"

Natsuki boiled in anger as he opened her old wound. "So you, fat ass!" throw Natsuki without thinking overwhelmed in anger.

Teacher's mouth muscles started to close and open repeatedly as old man trued to speak but seems was out of words from what he start to resemble a fish thrown out from the water.

"T-t-t-That unbelievable boorishness! Get out from my class! Suzushiro-san, make sure student council will punish her accordantly!"

"I sure will" ensured one more snobbiest voice of blond haired girl sit by the first desk.

Not waiting any further Natsuki turned around and walked to the door in wide steps hearing teachers cursing behind.

"And don't you dare to come back without your parents!"

"As if I care!" growled Natsuki not bothering to turn around and shut the door loudly behind. This school pissed her off from the start what can go worse than that anyway!

In a school classes midday, Natsuki sat on a cool grass under an old oak with her head leaned back watching chipping birds in it's mighty crown. Two adult birds feed it's hungry nestlings who eagerly open their big yellow beak each time they spot parents presence. Watching this whole scene Natsuki's mind crossed a though that always bothered her. A thought that she always had been suppressing, hiding behind a walls what she build around a long time ago.

' _I wander, what it feels like to have a loving and carrying parents?'_ Unwanted memories popped up in her mind bringing a torrent of emotions as those memories from the past replayed in her mind.

 _ **14 years ago**_

 _A small room were filled with smog of the cigarettes. Half-finished cheap China food containers left on the floor that wasn't washed long time. Everywhere were dirt, all house was in a total mess. Empty bottles of beer and vodka, were all over the house. A white powder of cocaine covered tables surface as it's bag were ripped in a hurry. And in a middle of all this mess sit a small raven haired child with forest green eyes waiting for her mother, patiently as was instructed while some random guy fucked her behind a closed door._

 _Small Natsuki covered her ears with a tiny hands as a loud moaning, groans and a bumping sounds was heard from the closed door, that continued each day as long as she remember herself. Her mother never cared for small Natsuki leaving a child on her own, all she carried was her needs, drugs and a proper fuck of a random guy. The reason why a woman keep a child was a child_ _benefit_ _s that gave her opportunity to get a new load of euphoria._

 _That was a life of a little Natsuki. Pretty shitty, ne?_

 _But Natsuki never blamed it because she never had another._

 _A loud growl sound came from Natsuki's stomach. She didn't eat anything since yesterday and felt pretty hungry. The last and only food were eaten by mom's new night standout._

 _Not able to bear this feeling that converted into a sickness, she hopped from an old, broken sofa, soaked in alcohol and moved in a busy room direction. As she came closer a moaning become louder. She didn't want nor listen, nor see what happens inside, she know that mother will get mad if she will disturb her. She always get mad, but hunger were stronger and she risked._

 _Hesitating for a few moments, Natsuki lightly knocked on the door but no response came except moaning. Then Natsuki reach out for the handler on her tiptoes and slowly opened the door._

" _S-sorry, m-mommy… but Natsuki is hungry…" spoke little one in a tiny yet already husky voice looking on her own feet._

 _Thanks, God, the room were dark to see anything further then three feet._

" _N-Natsuki! Get out!" screamed Saeko on her child angrily._

" _What the hell, Saeko! You told she won't disturb!" jumped man out from the bed looking for his pants "I'm going out!"_

" _No! Wait…" pleaded raven haired woman rushing behind an angry man passing by her child, who instantly hopped into the side to not be jostled._

 _When Saeko returned her face were cracked into an ugly mask of beasty anger toward her small child who ruined her night._

 _Saeko jolted to little Natsuki who already was scared of the upcoming as she was scoped by her shoulders and shaken wildly by her mother._

" _Why you couldn't stay silent as I ordered to you! Why you always ruin everything by your present!"_

" _I…I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry…" hiccupped child not daring to look into Saeko's grey eyes vibrant with anger and disgust._

" _Do you think I need your sorries! " she tossed her child on the floor as she was a thing and dressing up dragged Natsuki out from the house, gripping painfully Natsuki's wrist._

 _Saeko stormed through cold empty night streets of the Kyoto never stopping to give a break for a now running child who tried to catch with her mother and not fall as she was dragged by her wrist._

" _Where are we going, mommy?"_

" _The place you belong!" barked still frustrated woman._

 _After five minutes, they were on orphans house land. Saeko ringed into the door bell, releasing of her daughters hand and turning back._

 _When Natsuki rushed after her, Saeko smacked her hard making the girl fall on the ground._

" _Don't dare to follow me!"_

 _Natsuki felt a pain and a fire on the place where Saeko's hand left red mark on her cheek._

" _Mommy? Did Natsuki done something wrong? I want do this again, please, mommy. Natsuki, won't dis..."_

" _Shut up, scrum! I don't need you! I never wanted you anyway! You only disturb me! Be happy I didn't killed you!"_

 _Natsukis eyes filled with salty tears. Her mother's image blurred as they poured down her cheeks. The silence were filled with loud cries and screams of a small child, desperately calling for her mother to come back._

 _Sadness, hurt, confusion, guilt and bitterness that all she had now, that's all what her parent gave her when a small child on the age of four were dumped by her own mother._

"Dah! Who cares!? I never needed her!" growled now grown up Natsuki standing from her place ready to leave.

"I don't know or care about what you are talking of, but I know that I need to escort you to the student council for your punishment."

The voice from behind startled Natsuki out from nowhere as she turned in it's direction with a shock on her face.

In front of her stand a young blond guy in a different attire from usual students uniform. He wore black pants and same colored jacked with a purple stripes on the sides. His short messy hair were looking in different direction. Eyes light brown, almost yellow. Hands in his pants pockets. That was Yuuichi Tate, a student council secretary.

"What you are waiting for!? I don't have all day to be spent on you, let's go. I already spent an hour just to find you!" barked guy.

' _Tchk, …How annoying!'_

"Then maybe you will go and leave me alone, boy."

"I would be glad, but I don't want to get shit from Haruka because of you, so let's go."

Natsuki remembered girls face and she almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Fine." Sighed Natsuki and silently followed the lead, besides if she won't do this the surely will call to Mai or worse to Akiro Seiji.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **AN: I know, I know, still no Shizuru here. She will appear in the next chapter, So give me your thoughts about this one. Did you liked it or not? And what your predictions of the next one.  
Have a good day to all of you, loves! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Chapter 5 is up! There probably will be a lot of errors sorry for that... Hadn't a time to recheck.  
**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Natsuki stood before a large door to the student council room. Tate motioned her to follow after him as he pushed the door open and entered a spacing room.

It was light with a big table at the middle for the council meetings eventually. A huge pile of papers placed on the kaichou table. Two girls paced from one end of the room to another.

Well...the shortie one with blond hair paced in anger blabbing some unclear cursings while the other, brunette, pattern behind trying to calm down the blond girl.

Both girls wore a sandy uniform that wore all the student council members. Skirt and jacket with white blouse under for the girls and a straight pants and a jacket for the boys.

Hearing the door opens a blond girl snapped from her incoherent pacing and glared dangerously onto both visitors.

The stare that she sent would froze everyone at place, but not Natsuki.

"Tell me, why the hell I must go searching for you when it was your first priority to get your ass over here for the punishment by yourself!?" blond girl stormed inflatable small nostrils as if she were a dragon.

"Oh, I thought it was this guy that found me. Or you own everyone and everything in here, short leg" bite back Natsuki eventually enjoying the reaction she got from the girl it seems she hit the nerve of her. As the blonde now were in furry. Everyone know that blondies height was a personal issue. She indeed was short one comparing with Natsuki. Actually she was barely on one height at Natsuki's chest height.

"Why youuu…."

"Please, Haruka-chan, calm down" pleaded pale brunette holding blonde onto her hands while she tried to get to bluenette who looked bored.

"Let go of me, Yukino!" wiggled Haruka still throwing cursing toward Natsuki "Look here, you smartass! I don't know how did you get there since you are not from the wealthy family, but while you are here you will play by our rules, else I'll make sure you will be dumped the hell out of here!" burst pissed bluenette still held by Yukino.

"So you think only snobs like you can study here!?" snapped Natsuki. She hated when she was treated like a trash. She is a person too! Yes, maybe she don't have anything behind, wealth, social status, family, but she has a self-pride and stubbornness at least. All she got she got thanks to herself and only, relying only on her own strength. And when someone like Haruka tried to mix her with a shit when she know nothing, pissed her to no end.

"Ara, ara, what is going on here?" a lilith voice suddenly came from behind preventing future fight.

"Nothing, just show this imbicil her place."

"What did you said short leg!?" growled Natsuki not looking at the owner of this melodic voice with a slight Kyoto accent who remain behind her.

"Exactly what you heard!"

"Ara, Haruka-chan that was very rude of you. Where your manners." scolded unknown girl the blond one.

"Said the one who avoid her primary duty. You know, those reports won't finish themselves! The fact that your family is the richest in this country doesn't release you from your duties as a council president, Bubuzuke"

"Ara, ara...And here I thought that Haruka-san is a worth to be called a vice-president and to handle the things while I absent..."

"Not this time Fujino! I know what you are implying on. I won't buy it this time" warned Haruka pointing to Fujino with a finger.

"Well...I had to try." sighed Fujino in defeat coming in front to finally face the newbie of this school.

She was about to introduce herself to the bluenette but froze when she finally faced the girl who stood in same stupor when her eyes met with unique and rich rubies.

"Y-you..." Natsuki stared at honey brunette with a long slightly curly locks that freely hang from her shoulders. She was tall but not taller than Natsuki, lean and well build. Her skin was light and smooth. Her face was lines was perfect, full, rosy lips, small button like nose, but more impressive part was her unique deep brown eyes with a hint of bloody red color within. This girl was dead gorgeous with no doubt.

Natsuki could sware she has a lot of admirers and fans obsessed to have her attention.

"You are that girl from the mall? Right?" Natsuki's started uncertain never releasing an eye contact.

Shizuru only stared back still lost in her thoughts while Haruka, Yukino and Tate watched them curiously. She didn't know what to answer.

"Do you know her, Babuzuke?" asked Haruka curiously arching a brow.

"Ara, I think..." Shizuru paused looking at Haruka not knowing how to address to the girl.

"It's Kuga Natsuki, Fujino" helped Yukino "She will attend graduation year"

"Thank you Yukino" thanked Fujino brunette with a smile before turning back to Natsuki. "as I said, I think Kuga-san was mistaken. We never met before." finished Kaichou braking the eyes contact and turning her back to bluenette she headed to her seat behind the table where a pile of papers had been waiting of her.

Her face calmed once again and held no emotions as she put her usual mask on.

Natsuki knew she lied. She knew the girl remembered her as well, but didn't want to admit it. _'Was this a problem of all reach people? I really hates them, they act as if they own this world and all around. If someone wasn't from their cast they just ignore them or take them as a scam.'_

"I heard you were rude with a teacher and late for your classes." started Kaichou once again without looking at Natsuki as she studied some documents unfolded before her. Her voice were plan and sounded cold comparing to the one when she first spoke before meeting Natsuki.

"It was his fault! This old fart said what he shouldn't." growled bluenette. She wasn't in the mood to discuss it nor she was going to apologize for her actions.

"It doesn't matter. It still inappropriate. You should apologize" replayed Kaichou calmly still busy with the manuscript.

"I'm not going to apologize to this old fart! You can do it for yourself if you need so. I did nothing to be asking forgiveness!" growled Natsuki crossing her hands on her chest.

"Excuse me..." Shizuru looked at her with disbelief. It was the first time someone disobeyed her order.

"Are you deaf? Ok, then let me spell it for you. I. Won't. Apologise. Is that clearer for you, Garnet?" Natsuki bend over the table leaning closer to astonished Kaichou while speaking, pointing on each word with a force.

"Then... I guess, you left me no choice." sighed Kaichou leaning on her chair "You will be staying after classes and help to clean the entire school for two months. If you don't want to clean yourself mentally, then you will do it physically."

Natsuki gritted her teeth and tightened her fist until her chuckles become white. Why on Earth she must be punished for this. She did nothing!

Not able to held that unfairness Natsuki turned around and was about to headed to the exit when Kaichou stopped her.

"And Kuga-san, remove those piercings from your left ear. Earrings is against school rules."

' _You wish!'_ hissed Natsuki to herself through clenched teeth.

"That's all, you can leave now" finished Kaichou in a calm tone.

"As if I need your permission for that!" barked Natsuki before heading out slamming the door shut loudly behind.

Next day went smooth though Natsuki were extremely bored. She had no problems with studying. However the math wasn't so easy for her. She tried her best but still it wasn't enough. Her marks go low and her trainings in hockey club was far different from her expectations. All she did was running and used as a punching bag for all others players pucks as coach always send her to guard the gates while others send a pucks on her with no mercy. Especially that green haired bitch Tomoe.

At the end of the training Natsuki was tired as hell. All her muscles sore and her legs and arms heavy and non-movable. She would love to return into her dorm room and flop onto the soft cushion but she still have work to do. Another evening of her punishment awaiting. _'Terrific…'_

Natsuki sighed and headed into changing room to take a shower.

"Yo, mutt!"

Natsuki squicked. She didn't expected to find someone still in changing rooms.

"What are you doing here? I thought everyone was gone already"

"If I told that I was waiting for you, would you believe me?" Nao send her a perverted smile.

"Stop fooling around, spider. You sounds like a pervert."

Natsuki passed Nao and took changing clothes and a towel from her locker. Those two become friends fast. Bluenette didn't expected to become friends with someone in here. Natsuki thought that all students in here was a snobby asses that bothered only for themselves and their social status.

But it seems that Nao was different. All students treated Natsuki as a scam that not unworthy of their attention or their precious time. All of them were just an empty shell with nothing behind.

Nao was the first and only one who dared to spoke with her and treated like an equal. From the start it irritated Natsuki but soon after she get used to the girl and started to enjoy Nao's company. They usually sneaked from classes and lazily laying on the cool grass under the trees watched the sky or simply chatted. Sometimes they made troubles for the student council members only to piss off Haruka. That was always fun.

"I forgot my sport bag" Nao pointed on the red bag laying across the room. "What about you? What plans for today?"

"All my plans is to finish this fucking cleaning as fast as I can and go to the dorm to get some rest" grunted Natsuki at the thought of a long cleaning. "I hate that Fujino! She so piss me off!"

"What do you mean?"

"It is she who attended me to this cleaning issue. She didn't even bothered to hear my point of the story, not that I'm expecting her full attention, but at least she could listen..."

' _She even lied to Haruka about that she met me before. She was ashamed of that accident. I'm pretty sure that she would act differently if I would be from the noble family too.'_

"She is exactly like the others! Selfish and empty brat with pretty face."

"Hmm...I highly doubt that if we are talking about the same Fujino I know. As far as I know she is not like the others in this school. I'm pretty sure she had her reasons to act this way. Try to know her better before to judge. I bet, you will be surprised. Anyway, I'm leaving now, have fun" said Nao mentioning the cleaning, she couldn't help herself as her smile grew in a big smug grin.

"Hey, won't you help me?" pleaded Natsuki looking at half disappeared girl in the doorframe.

"Nope, who am I to take your precious punishment. Make all shine my cinderella!"

"Stop giving me stupid nicknames, spider!" screamed Natsuki to laughing Nao who manage to dodge a flying boot from the angry bluenette and vanished somewhere behind the door.

It passed a two months since Natsuki attended to Kyoto High academy. All become a daily routine for her, school, trainings, punishment works after classes that she never managed to finish before get the new one.

Her morning fights with her little brother who desperately tried to get her ass out of the bed each day already become a sort of morning ritual.

She never was an early bird and those late works at school seems only made her moody and more day sleepy at school.

"Natsukiii...Get up! We will be late again!" Kira tugged at the end of Natsuki's covers with his tiny hands trying to woke up the girl for the nth time, but with no effort, as Natsuki only tugged her covers back and tucked them securely underneath her body weight bringing all his attempts to no results.

The boy run to the other side of the bed, now facing still sleepy bluenette. The last how he can make her to get up is to get on her nerves.

"Naaatsukiii! Wake up! Wake up! Wake. Uuuup!" Kira took Natsuki's hand from under the covers and started continuously to tug onto her hand while whinning as annoying little kid in supermarket who didn't got his toy. He knew that Natsuki hates winnings. But she didn't left him a choice.

Natsuki growled.

"Stop whining, pup. You getting on my nerves! Let me sleep" Natsuki placed her second hand on Kira's head and pushed him away, holding on arm length while he struggled to get to her.

"But it's almost 8am. We will be late and you will be punished again..."

"What!? Eight?" Natsuki shoot up from her bed. Kira, who's weight hadn't supported by Natsuki's arm anymore, flopped onto the bed with his face first.

Natsuki jump out of the bed and stormed into the bathroom to splash her face and put on her school uniform that had a set of matching gray short skirt and a long sleeve jacket with blue kangaroo pocket hoodie underneath. She hurriedly tied her hairs in high ponytail.

"Why you didn't woke me up earlier?" growled Natsuki glaring at the clock while tucking her sport uniform into bag not caring that it will get crumpled. Only twenty minutes left till their classes. "Shit!"

"I tried!" Kira send her a hurt look.

Natsuki growled remembering that it was her who struggled against "Come on, pup! We are late"

Natsuki took Kira's little hand in hers while slipping into her white sneakers and they both run to school.

After fifteen minutes of jogging Natsuki finally managed to bring Kira in time to his class before the first call. Ensuring that he has everything he need she headed into her corpus and onto math class.

She ran as fast as she could down the hall when the last call rang to let the students know that the classes has started.

"Shit!" Cursed Natsuki speeding up.

"301C,...315B...Where the fuck is math class!?" Natsuki passed one closed door after another, until her eyes saw a board that she was looking for. "Ah, there it is."

Natsuki stopped at the half opened door and took a few deep breaths to steady her galloping heart.

She carefully peeked out from the door and saw that teacher was already in the class and greeting students.

' _Fuck,...this isn't good. What to do? If he will catch me I will be punished, again. I still have one, I won't survive another.'_

Natsuki's brain feverishly started to generate ideas.

' _I need to sneak somehow without him noticing'_ Thought bluenette peaking out of her resort just when teacher turned his back to the class to scratch something on the desk _'Perfect'_ Natsuki broke in smile to the opportunity as an idea popped in her head.

She turned her back to the entrance and started to backening into the room as quiet as she can. So if she will be caught in the process it would look like if she want to sneak out of the class and not otherwise.

And this worked exactly as she wanted, thought she wasn't planned to be caught still.

'Cause her trick didn't go unnoticed as her classmates started to laugh which took teacher's attention.

"Where do you think you are going, miss Kuga! Get back to your sit the class doesn't over yet."

"Yes,... professor?..."

Natsuki made disappointing face to make her act more realistic and headed to her place with a pleased smile to a perfect fraud. Good that math professor has short memory.

Passing Nao by she gave her a high-five.

"That was the hell smart-ass move" praised her impressed red-head.

"As it could be otherwise" grinned Natsuki taking her seat behind Nao.

"Hey, Kuga..." Natsuki looked around and found angry looking Haruka.

A cold shiver went down her spine. She forgot that this class will be together with the rest of the student council members. She was in the same class with Shizuru, Tate and Reito when Haruka and Yukino in parallel. But sometimes both groups had had same schedule and auditories.

' _Shit! I'm dead! And all started so well...'_ Natsuki sighed helplessly, well, it seems she will have another after school punishment works to attend in the end.

Her gaze traveled south from the Haruka where Kaichou sat. Her usually calm and self-controlled face graced warm smile. This smile was a way different from the others Natsuki saw during her short time in this school. This one was more warm as if she liked Natsuki's quick-witted trick.

At the end of the class professor commented on each student homework as usual. The main part of the class got C's and B's. Nao was in the C list.

"Nao Yuuki, you need to work on your knowledge, thought you have much better image than miss Kuga. She again got a D"

' _Arghh, not again! I don't understand, what am I doing wrong!'_ Natsuki's head hang in disappointment.

"Try to catch up till the end of this semester, else you will have problems on your final exams, miss Kuga"

"H-Hai..." sighed Natsuki.

"Haruka Suzushiro, A. Well done."

"Shizuru Fujino A+. Excellent!" Cheered professor in delight.

"Arigato, professor" Kaichou bowed grateful to his appraising. Everyone in the class whistled and congrats her.

"How did you get A+, Babuzuke?" Haruka took Shizuru's work in attempt to find any setup.

"Ara, ara...you don't believe in me, I'm so hurt..." Shizuru made a hurt face making a half of class to faint from adoration.

"Tsk,...brat" Natsuki rolled her eyes watching brunettes act.

Shizuru Fujino was the most popular girl in this school. She even had a fan club. She was a daughter of famous lawyers. Maybe not the reaches family but in top 10 for sure.

Shizuru Fujino was the perfection itself. She was the best at everything she lays a finger on. The first in school, sport, art. Good daughter and student. She got everything under control. All planned in a months before in her personal notebook that she always cared with her. It seems that she was always busy, at least that what Natsuki noticed.

Natsuki's jade eyes slowly traveled down her face admiring the girl from the far end of the class.

Shizuru wore her usual sandy attire with red stripes in front that perfectly fit her slender form. Her wavy tawny lock hang freely on her back. ' _She is really beautiful girl in this school. But very annoying at the same time with her perfect scores and all that talks that goes around the school. Shizuru this, Shizuru that… That's really annoying. But what with that mask of hers that she keeps putting on? I wonder...'_ Natsuki was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice Nao talking with her.

"...Hey, mutt? Earth to Natsuki, ..w-where are you looking at?.." Nao followed Natsuki's gaze and saw Kaichou who now was taking her books as the class was over.

"Plan on hooking up with our Kaichou" Nao grinned in delight when Natsuki's face become red as she had been caught on staring.

"W-What!? Are you nuts! Why would I?" Shouted Natsuki out of the blue making everyone in the class stared at her. "What!?" shouted Natsuki throwing daggers to everyone who looked at her questioningly, but averted their eye immediately after receiving a cold stare from angry bluenette.

"Wow, wow...Chill out, mutt, or you will freeze everyone in here." Nao shuddered to add some action to her words.

"Not my problem. Let's go on training, I don't want to miss that exciting moment of me becoming a personal punching bag for a bunch of pucks" Natsuki made a face and taking Nao by her collar dragged her to the exit. But before she was able to reach the door she heard Haruka's pissed yell, again.

"Not so fast, Kuga"

"Argh...What's now, shortie?..." Natsuki rolled her eyes in irritation and faced a blondie.

"Don't call me that, Kuga!" bubble Haruka with anger.

"As you wish, midget" smirked Natsuki enjoying Haruka's furry.

"WHY YOU!" Haruka rolled her sleeves and marched to still smirking bluenette who stood relaxed with arms crossed on her chest and watched Haruka's spilling anger. She never took blondie seriously 'cause she knew that she's not an opponent for her.

Shizuru watching this from afar for some moment, finally, deciding to stop this fight before it could become worse. Eventually for Haruka.

"Ara, ara, Haruka, I believe Kuga-san didn't meant to offend you. Am I right, Kuga-san" Shizuru send Natsuki warning glare.

Natsuki was about to repeat herself from before but Shizuru's dead glare made the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

She looked at the floor as if looking for something. Shizuru's bloody eyes send chill go down her spine. She never thought she could see such change in her usually calm face. Now it was powerful, demanding and angry.

"It seems that you like stay late and work for community service, Kuga. So let it be, You..." Natsuki, mentally, had been kicking Haruka's ass, when Shizuru interrupted her.

"No, Haruka. I believe it's useless for Kuga-san after all those previous punishments she still repeating herself." Shizuru move her gaze from Haruka to Natsuki "I will think of your punishment later. For now you need to go on your next classes. And don't be late. Starting from today you will have extra math classes with me."

' _Just, great! Now, community service sounds better'_ sighed Natsuki and exited the room with Nao at her side.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Chapter 6 is up!  
**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
**

* * *

"Come on, Kuga! Get a hold! Three more laps to go!" Shouted coach Roy to panting Natsuki who was at her limits, panting hard.

"Why the hell I must run all those laps instead of playing with others! Let me on the ice!" shouted back angry Natsuki.

Since the start of semester all she did was running till she hadn't any strength left to even lift her foot. Sometimes she guarded gates and learned some tricks with the others players. But that's all what coach let her to do. She couldn't understand his tactic at all only if he intended on her death. She wanted to play but coach kept saying no.

"Three more laps, Kuga!"

' _Argh...I won't manage till graduation'_ growled Natsuki and forced her sored muscles to move her legs as she increased the speed feeling them burn in agony.

All players left long time before Natsuki finished her personal marathon. A special gift from the coach.

She was so exhausted that her legs refused to work anymore. So she fall on her front nearly passing the finish line.

All panting she turned onto her back. Chest heavy rose and fell with each breath. She pant erratic trying to catch her breathe.

"Good job, Kuga, see you on Friday."

"Y-You k-know, coach, ...now I-I started to doubt t-that you are t-training me to become a hockey player, now, i-it more look like y-you are p-preparing me for the h-hell like m-marathon..."

"Are you doubt in my teaching method?" coach voice sounded with pressure and challenge that made Natsuki yelp as she instantly rose on her shaky feets blabbing excuses incoherently.

"N-nooo, all just, dandy!" She rose a thumbs squeezing nervous smile.

An old man broke in laugh which startled poor Natsuki.

"Don't worry, Kuga. I'll make the star out of you." Grinned coach "You sure have a talent, but you need a little push out of the comfort zone."

"Eh?...And I thought you just like to roast me." guessed Natsuki unsure.

"True" old man smirked devilishly "But that only because I know that you can do this. If that make you feel better, I can say that no one from Tokyo team has a half of your stubbornness and that passion to this game. So don't worry you are doing great!" professor smiled to stunned Natsuki. She for sure didn't expected to hear such a good words toward her. And here she thought that coach hates her.

"Kuga"

"Yes coach" Natsuki snapped out from her stupor and looked at mister Roy.

"Don't forget to sharpen your skates till Friday. You are playing"

Natsuki face light up. She felt a rush of joy and a feel of tiredness and soreness in her muscles gone as she hurriedly scooped laughed man into tight bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" hearing this news renew her lost energy as she started to freak out out of joy.

"Yeah, yeah! Now go and take a shower you are smelling like a gym sock." said man wiggling out of her grip.

"Kids" sighed Roy watching over joyed and all jumpy bluenette disappearing in girls changing rooms. A soft smile creased his lips as he remembered himself in her age.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki marched through the school halls with her spirit hight after her training and humming happily to herself. She felt better again. It was a long time when something really good happened to her for the time she spend in this school.

And even math after classes with perfect Kaichou itself couldn't drop her good mood.

She was now at the third floor on the way to the student council room when she heard a soft music coming from the end of the hall.

Natsuki moved to the sound like under some spell.

The music become more louder. It was some string instrument for sure, but not a guitar. More gentle. The melody was soft and light and full of emotions of the player. It was beautiful but sad and full of sorrow.

The music touched Natsuki's heart echoing in her soul. And as if she was the one with the player, connected through the music, her heart shared players emotions. A loneliness and sadness.

In her trance Natsuki lightly pushed the door of the music class that separated her from that mysterious player and when the image came to view Natsuki was stunned and amazed of what she saw.

There, next to the open window, stood no one but Shizuru Fujino itself. Her slim body bathed in the sunset golden rays, her honey locks ruffled lightly by the wind. Eyes closed, eyebrows down, her face held so much emotions that she poured through her violin.

Natsuki couldn't help but held her breath.

' _She looks so sad. But why?... I feel my own heart swell in blood. This music,... it's like a scream of the lonely soul. A scream for help.'_

The music so deeply touched her that she felt something wet trailed down her own cheek. She raised her right arm to check what that was and froze seeing her wet fingertips.

" _Eh?"_

' _Am I crying…? Why am I crying?'_

Suddenly the room become quiet.

Natsuki raised her head. An emerald met feared rubies.

"S-Sorry. I didn't intend to disturb you.T-That was really good music thought sad…" Natsuki looked at her feet shyly before look back at Kaichou "Did you wrote it?"

"You didn't. It's okay. I just didn't expected you so early"

"I-I had training on the ice. I was about to go to the council, when I heard a music, so … um…" Natsuki was still curious about the music so she tried to ask once more "...is it yours?"

"Y-Yes…" Shizuru answered shyly "I wrote it a few days ago."

"I-It's beautiful, thought really sad"

"T-Thank you" Shizuru's cheeks covered slight blush.

An awkward silence hung over them. Shizuru was the first to brake it.

"Um, so, I assume you are free now. Shell we start then?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Natsuki waited until Shizuru folded her violin into case and they headed into student council room.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"See. It's quite simple. All you need is just put this formula to work and get this argument on the other side of the equation."

"And that's all?" Natsuki said in disbelief.

"Yes, quite simple, ne?" smiled Shizuru, glad that Natsuki caught the line.

"It came out much simpler then I thought it would be."

"It's because Kuga-san is a good student." Said Shizuru encouragingly.

"Natsuki"

"Pardon?" Shizuru blinked at bluenette confused.

"You can call me Natsuki, I really don't like all those honorifics."

"Ara, then, Na-tsu-ki can also call me Shizuru" said Sizuru in a more like singsong manner probing bluenette's name on her tongue.

"Um,...okay, Shi-Shizuru" Natsuki turned her head away to hide her sudden blush, not that she liked Shizuru in that way, but to hear her name spoken by Shizuru made her somehow fell nervous and embarrassed all of sudden. So she shook her head lightly to shake this sudden feeling off.

"Thank you for the help, Shizuru."

"Few more classes and Natsuki won't have any problems with exams, maybe she even beat me"

"I highly doubt that" joked Natsuki. "Um, …" Natsuki scratched the back of her neck nervously "...Do... y-you want me to walk you, it's pretty late and dark outside"

"Ara, is Natsuki afraid for me?" teased brunette poor Natsuki who startled with a furious red color of her face.

"N-no I'm just, it's just too dark to go alone. Besides, you really helped me with the math. So, I thought... it would be fair to make you a company..."

"That's so kind, Natsuki, but my fathers driver will come for me in a few minutes. But thank you for the offer. Maybe I can offer to lift you up to the dorm instead?"

"Um, no, I'm okay. Anyway, I wanted to take a walk before going to sleep..." smiled Natsuki toward the girl who gathered her stuff into school bag and moved to the door with Natsuki behind.

The girls walked past the school gates where a black brand new BMW 7 already awaited Shizuru to come inside.

Seeing the tawny brunette approach the car, driver in his black casual suit walked around the car to open the passenger door for the girl.

"Good evening, Fujino-sama" A man in black greeted her politely.

"Good evening Watari-san" Shizuru bowed back in greeting the driver before turning around to say goodbye to Natsuki.

"See you tomorrow then, Natsuki."

"I guess so..." Natsuki scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Somehow she didn't wanted the girl to go yet. She liked their time spent together, studying and simple talking about nothing. She felt comfort around her. Just like with Nao.

"Bye" Shizuru smiled one last time before jumping into the comfort lathered cushion of the car.

"Bye..." Whispered bluenette into the night, watching the car slowly disappearing from her view.

' _Looks like Nao was right about Shizuru. But she don't need to know that or she will tease me to no end.'_ thought Natsuki all smiling and looking at the sky before take a long walk home where her brother must be waiting for her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Next three weeks was wonderful. All seems become easier for Natsuki. Coach finally let her on the ice to play and train with the rest of the team. And Natsuki to her pleasure was finally able to kick Tomao's narcissist ass and show to her what she was made off.

From now on, thanks to Shizuru she never had any problems with her math classes as her marks become better and better with each passing overclass spent with Kaichou.

And that wasn't all.

Natsuki and Shizuru become best friends. They started to spent a lot of time together, laughing and chatting all the time on their breaks between classes and on lunch time. Them even visited each other during their club classes. Shizuru watched Natsuki playing while Natsuki visited Shizuru in the music club room enjoying her marvelous violin music performance.

So today was the same.

Natsuki looked at tribunes. Her face broke into a wide smile as she saw Shizuru smiling back and waving her from her seat.

"Kuga!" Coach voice spread across the ice field loudly "Focus on the game!"

"Natsuki!"

Natsuki heard Nao yelling at her. She turned her head to the right and saw Tomoe approaching her on full speed. She hadn't had a time to react and was knocked out, smashed against the wall that separated the ice field from the tribunes hard.

Natsuki's nose connected with the wall and a loud bone crack echoed in bluenettes ears. She felt a warm streams running down her face and a taste of metal filled her mouth.

"What is your problem, Tomoe?" growled Natsuki trying to ignore the pain and break free from Tomoe's hold.

"Problem? I don't have any. But you should be more careful, Kuga and focus on the game instead of Fujino. You are not equal to her" Hissed Tomoe printing her more into the wall.

Before Natsuki was able to replay Tomoe was dragged away by Nao and others players.

Now free, Natsuki slide down on the ice holding her nose. She tilt her head back as a rivers of blood poured down her chin dripping wet her outfit and onto the ice coloring it into crimson.

"Kuga! Get your ass out of the ice!" Yelled Roy between scolding Tomoe and sending her out of the field.

"Yuuki, help her."

Nao don't need to be told twice. She skated to Natsuki's left and helped her to get out of the ice to meet horrified Shizuru who already waited both girls nervously at the entrance.

"Natsuki, Natsuki? Are you alright? How do you feel? Look at me" Shizuru pushed Natsuki's hand away from her bleeding nose to inspect the damage. An gasped. The nose was dislocated.

"How she could be okay! Are you crazy! She's bleeding like a fucking pig" freaked Nao

"Stop yelling Nao, you don't make it better too." panted Natsuki as she felt dizzy.

"Nao, bring the ice pack and a wet towel." commanded Shizuru getting a hold of her own panic. "Natsuki I need you to tilt your head back down otherwise you will drunk too much blood"

Natsuki did as she was told and the blood rushed on the floor.

Shizuru took a deep breath.

"Gomenasai, Natsuki." She apologized for what she is up to do.

Natsuki looked at her confused.

"For wha..."

Before Natsuki could finish the sentence, Shizuru squeezed bluenettes dislocated nose and with a loud crack placed it back.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Natsuki winced in pain.

"G-gomen..."

By this time Nao returned with the ice pack and a wet towel.

"Here" Nao passed an ice pack to Shizuru who put it onto Natsuki's swollen nose bridge.

"Hey, mutt. How do you fell?" Nao looked at paled bluenette.

"Better..."

"Nao, get back on the ice! At least you want to join cheerleaders!" Nao immediately tensed hearing a warning roar from coach.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go, don't become a corpse, mutt we still need you for upcoming games" grinned Nao.

"That's not funny Nao" scolded Shizuru red-head who stuck her tongue out and got back on the ice.

Shizuru hissed in anger. She didn't liked Nao's joke at all. She really was worried about Natsuki's state. Which was unusual. She saw many injuries and helped school nurse to take care of them. She liked to help people. But she had never, ever, been so distressed and worried about any student she helped to. Maybe it's because she become close to the bluenette. They become good friends with her. She was comfort in Natsuki's presence and she grew attached to her. Natsuki was fun, kind, smart and seeing her sitting there all bleeding made her horrified. All she could think about was Natsuki and how she could help her.

Shizuru gently reached for Natsuki's chin and urged bluenette to looked into her eyes. Worried rubies searched for any sigh of the pain. She knew that Natsuki was strong she always hide the pain no mather how bad she felt, she always smiled for Shizuru.

"I'm fine, Shizuru" Natsuki's eyes smiled back filled with warmth. "See?" she removed an ice pack from her swollen nose and it start to bleed again.

Natsuki yelped and hurriedly put an ice pack back on her injured nose "Okay, maybe not..."

"Oh, God! Natsuki, let's see a nurse. Can you walk?"

Natsuki stood shakily. Shizuru stepped closer ready to catch bluenette in case she lose her balance and fall.

Natsuki felt sick as the room started to spin lightly. She grabbed nearest object that was in her reach to support her from falling.

"Argh….S-sorry. I feel a little dizzy." She gripped on that object to steady her balance but was surprised to it's softness and firmness to the touch.

Shizuru gasped releasing a struggle half moan that made Natsuki to look at her. Her face was turned to the side all red. Natsuki unconsciously tightened her hold on the firm object making Shizuru to moan.

Natsuki instantly dropped her eyes on her hand. Her eyes widened in shock. Her hand was on Shizuru's breast! She was grouping Shizuru's breast!

Natsuki's face lighted up in flames. She shoot her hands up in the air starting to apologize in hysterical panic.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru! I didn't meant that! I'm sorry" All embarrassed she started to backing from the girl but due to limited space for movements she stomp on the chair and started to fall.

"NATSUKI!"

Natsuki closed her eyes waiting for the impact but instead felt a warm hands supporting her stance by her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Shizuru managed to catch her in time preventing the fall, but now they were so close to each other that Natsuki could feel the other girl warm breath on her face.

Shizuru was the first who broke their eyes contact as she slowly and gently took Natsuki by her waist with her right while with her left she took Natsuki's arm and rest her body weight upon her own shoulders as they headed to the nurse.

"T-Thank you." mumbled Natsuki turning her head to the side to hide her embarrassment.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki looked at a white ceiling above as she rested on the school's infirmary cushion.

A nurse put a vate tampons with medicine into Natsuki's nostrils to stop the bleeding.

All this time Shizuru sat beside her. Her shoulders and head low.

"Hey..." Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand lightly. "I told you I'm fine. It's nothing, really." Her voice was soft and warm.

Shizuru looked into her emeralds. "But, Natsuki still pale. And I feel helpless. I can't do anything to..."

"You already did" Natsuki smiled weakly. She lost much blood but felt better. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything!" Shizuru immediately perked up.

"Smile for me, please" Natsuki reached brunettes face to wipe a tear.

"If it will make Natsuki feel better" and Shizuru show Natsuki her sincere and sweetest smile. Natsuki felt her heart filled with warmth for the first time.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hello guys, sorry for delays, I was a little busy, then lazy :P but I got a few ideas and put them on the paper, so, here is my next chapter. Enjoy and comments. Sorry for the errors, again...  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you are thinking of it :)  
**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
**

* * *

Natsuki lazily stretched her arms in her slumber state as she continue to enjoy her break on the back of the schools closed greenhouse. Sometimes she skipped her classes on purpose and sneaks here to take a nap. So, as you can say, she is a frequent guest. This place peaceful and nice. Without any bothering eyes of Tokyo High students. It was almost winter midterm. She had been busy with her classes and trainings, so it was always heavenly to find some peaceful place to rest and soothe her nerves.

Natsuki's nose hit familiar frequence of jasmine and she broke into smile as the pleasant warm feeling spread inside and then she heard that lilith voice.

"Ara, ara...Is Natsuki keeping her classes again, ne?"

Her eyelashes parted and she was met with a smiling rubies warmly stared back in her emeralds.

"Hi, Shizuru" Shizuru was greeted with a warm smile that made her own brightened more.

Natsuki lifted her upper body and sat patting the ground besides, inviting brunette to sit next to her.

"I thought Natsuki had a history class" Shizuru gracefully took a place next to bluenette.

"I just felt bored." Natsuki jawed shaking off the rest of her slumber state. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was on my council duty when I saw my lovely Natsuki peacefully sleeping in greenhouse"

Natsuki's cheeks flamed when she heard Shizuru claimed her. ' _Ara, did I just said my Natsuki?'_ _Shizuru froze in realization. But she shook her head thinking it was nothing just silly tease that she used to use against her fans all the time. But then, she never saw Natsuki as her fangirl. Then, what she was to her...Classmate, friend, or something else._

Natsuki cleared her through to fight the blush. She felt somehow awkward to the sudden Shizuru's affirmation.

"Um… Shizuru..." Natsuki waved her hand in front of brunette's face to get her attention.

"Ara..." Shizuru blinked twice looking into Natsuki's confused face. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I just lost in thought for a second. Did you said something?"

"No, nothing important..." Natsuki scratched the back of her head avoiding direct eye contact. She managed to say thanks to Shizuru for her earlier treatment, it's wasn't common to her to express gratitude to someone, not that it would hurt her pride or something, but that day she also touch Shizuru's breast. And each time she was about to thank Shizuru the image of her hand on that soft, fleshy mound send her into full blush mode. And each time she tried to speak she felt her throat turn into a desert. So, when she, finally, gathered her courage it seems that all flew into deaf ears. ' _Coward. Say thank you once more. It's simple, just three damn words. Fuck, why am I so nervous! God damn it' She comically hit her head against the wall, rapidly, inside her mind._

Shizuru sensing Natsuki's uneasiness decide to change the topic.

"So, how's going your study? I hope my tutoring helped you with math?"

"Are you kidding!?" Natsuki sprung to life "Your tutoring was amazing, you will be a greate tutor if you decide to become a teacher. I don't need to open the books in attempt to solve any exercise now. I mean, I spent hours to try to understand what formula I need to use to solve the issue" said Natsuki excitedly. She looked like she was going to explode, like a kid before the most wanted present. Her eyes glowed with excitement. This sign made Shizuru chuckle.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Ara, no. It's just, Natsuki looked so excited. Maybe I should become your personal tutor for some time longer? " Shizuru teased bluenette to see that color once again.

And bam! Natsuki blushed again.

' _How Cute'_ Shizuru smiled in adoration unknowingly to herself. "Thank you Natsuki for such high appraise, but it's not what I want"

"And what is it?" Natsuki asked intrigued.  
"Sport surgeon"

"Wow, that sounds cool. If so, then I will be more than happy to have you as my personal doctor, in case I got trauma. I'm planning to become the best hockey player in Japan." Natsuki stated proudly sending one of her brightest, toothy smiles. "So, some accidents may happen."

"Ara, I would, always, be glad to help Natsuki, thought, I don't like the thought of Natsuki getting injured just to have my attention."

"B-Baka" Natsuki flushed again. She become blushing to much for her liking.

Shizuru smiled but then her expression changed and she became sad. "...but it's just a silly dream..." she whispered the last sadly, mostly to herself. It was quite, however, Natsuki heard her clearly.

"Why?"

"It.. it's complicate..." Shizuru sighed deeply. Her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Why?" Natsuki looked at her confused. "How it could be complicated? If you like something just go for it. It's simple." Natsuki grinned encouraging.

"I wish I could." Shizuru squeezed a weak smile and stood on her feet dusting off her uniform. "Shell we go back?" Shizuru smiled back to Natsuki. But bluenette can tell it was fake.

' _What was with that sudden change? Why she put that mask back on? Like she wanted to hide something, something that bothered her, but she couldn't change anything about that. What is this that weight you so much, Shizuru...'_

Natsuki wanted to ask, but this topic, obviously wasn't pleasant, so she decided not to pursue and let Shizuru to open up when she will be ready.

"Alright,... let's go back then." Natsuki stood on her feet and followed Shizuru back to school.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They entered school hallway, it was quite 'case all students was in dining room

at this hours. A smell of the tasty meal filled the area and Natsuki's stomach growled in agony reminding that she hadn't had a proper meal since the last evening.

"Ara, I guess it means Natsuki is hungry."

"Weeeell, yeah. A little, I hadn't had a time for breakfast this morning" Natsuki sheepishly smiled rubbing her poor stomach.

"Is Natsuki always that reckless. Breakfast is the most important meal for the day. It shouldn't become a habit otherwise, Natsuki won't has a strength to become a hockey star."

"Ahahaha, I guess you are right"

"Then let's go feed you. I don't want Natsuki to pass out from hunger" Shizuru chuckled and motioned Natsuki to follow her into dining room.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Much to Natsuki's complaints, Shizuru insisted to pay for her meal. She took her a bowl of hot soup, mac with double cheese and a coke. Though she hesitated when Natsuki added a big spoon of mayo to her meal, but seeing those pleading big puppy eyes she couldn't resist.

"Ara, ara. It looks like Natsuki indeed was starving" Shizuru watched amazed when Natsuki stuffed her mouth with the food as if she hadn't had food for months.

"I'mjusthungryandthattastsreallydelishious"

"Please, slow down or you would choke" Shizuru watched bluenette struggling to swallow her food and send another spoon of macs drenched in mayo into her mouth. Shizuru shuddered in disgust. ' _How can she stuff her body with this terrible white goo'_

"Sorry, it's really good." Natsuki said happily watching Shizuru sitting opposite her and sipping her tea. "Are you sure you will be enough with just a tea?"

"Yes, I ate not so long ago, so no worries" Shizuru smiled back continue to enjoy watching the bluenette who went back to her meal.

"Hey! There you are Shizuru! I was looking for you everywhere." Both girls turned to loud, joyful voice. There stood Kanzaki holding a small gift bag with a wide grin on his face.

"Ara, Reito, well you found me" Shizuru chuckled and made her way to her friend who opened his arms to gave brunette a bear hug. Seeing this Natsuki felt anger rose and mumbling something incoherent returned to her plate poking her macs with a fork. Shizuru noted this sudden change in the corner of her eyes still facing Reito.

"Happy Birthday, Shizuru!" Reto smiled warmly and gave Shizuru his present.

"Ara, Reito, you should have to, but thanks."

Natsuki choked on her food when she heard that, immediately alarming Shizuru as she was, now, kneeling before bluenette helping her to steady her breath as she lightly hit her on her back with an open palm.

"Ara, Natsuki, are you alright? I told you not to stuff your mouth so full with a food."

 _Cough "..y-you.." Cough "..you have..a b-birthday?" Natsuki's eyes glittered with tears as she still struggled with consequences of her choke._

"Y-yes" Shizuru smiled guilty as she saw that angry look from the bluenette.

"Why didn't you said about that to me?"

"But it's not that important." Shizuru looked everywhere but Natsuki.

"No, it is!" Natsuki protested urging Shizuru to look at her. Her rubies looked with guilt into emeralds. "I don't have any present for you..." Natsuki sighed

"But Natsuki doesn't have to..." Natsuki raised a hand stopping Shizuru from future complaints. Reito was long forgotten. But he wasn't complaining, in fact, he felt as a third wheel, somehow, and decide to just leave both on their own.

"I guess it can be helped because now you are going with me" Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and dragged her out from the dining room and to the back exit of the school.

"Where are we going" Shizuru panted trying to catch up with Natsuki.

"Out of here" Natsuki answered without facing brunette as she leaned to the corner and checked if the way was clear and free from any teacher or council members who usually patrolled the hallways.

"W-what, Natsuki, we can't. It's not allowed to leave the school before the end of clas.."

"Are you always so obedient to the rules?" Natsuki quirked her brow quizzically "You need to be more rebellious sometimes. Besides, you own me for not telling about so important event and I'm not going to allow you to rotten in here. This is your birthday and I'll make sure you enjoy all of it!" Natsuki grinned mischievously and dragged her out of the school.

This bold statement made Shizuru speechless. She blush lightly, thankfully Natsuki didn't saw that as she now faced bluenette's back. Never, anyone told that her birthday was important event, that she was important. Each year her parents made a big celebration. But it was more like a show. Many people were invited, most of them Shizuru haven't even know. She would dance, thanked everyone for coming, chat and smile but that's all felt empty and fake. Just another opportunity for her parents to make a new contacts with important clients for their business and pursue Shizuru to her duty in joining family business as heir when the time will come...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They walked in silence for about an hour passing crowded streets, slightly covered with snow, before entering the central park. Shizuru wondered where Natsuki taking her as the girl cursed twice after nth turn since they entered a park, obviously getting impatient and angry at herself.

"God damn it, they moved it or what!? I'm sure it had to be right here." Natsuki continued to curse but then her face lighted when she saw what she was so desperately looking for. "Aha! There it is!"

She happily pointed on a various tents and playgrounds in front of them. Shizuru's gaze followed Natsuki's finger and her eyes widened. They stood at amusement park that came in Tokyo each decade.

Shizuru slowly moved forward as Natsuki now released her hand. Her eyes wide open while she ogled surrounding in amazement. She hadn't been here since she was a kid. Her parents always kept her busy, so it all was new to her. She felt nostalgy looking at all those happy people around. She couldn't focus on something one, there were so much stations, from the tents with food to playards, ferries and carousels.

Everything was lighted with beautiful colorful leds and pre-New Year celebration stuff. The air was filled with a smell of cinnamon and hot wine while music drummed heightening the mood.

All this time Natsuki couldn't take off the eyes from Shizuru's face. She watched her amazement in adoration. The girls usually calm and collected face was no longer. Her face now adored big, bright smile and her eyes was literally glowing with joy. And Natsuki couldn't hold her own smile.

"Natsuki! That's amazing!" Shizuru faced Natsuki. She wanted to jump out of joy as those same kids who screamed and running everywhere from one tent to another. "I-I hadn't been here for such a long time ago, thank you! It's the best surprise I ever had!"

"You are welcome" Natsuki smiled warmly. Satisfied to her choice. Her emeralds reflected brunettes emotions. She looked at her with so much emotions. Adoration and _love? 'What!? What was that? Argh, never mind...'_ she pushed this thought to the side and looked at Shizuru's attirement. She had a light jacket over her shoulders. Her neck was bare.

Next action she had done brought red color to Shizuru's cheeks. Natsuki took off her green scarf and wrapped it around Shizuru's bare neck.

"Here. That will keep you warm"

"T-thank you" Shizuru gripped at soft material and shyly buried her face into Natsuki's scarf inhaling pleasant aroma of bluenettes skin on which this scarf had been a few seconds ago.

"So, where do you wanna start from?"

"I don't actually know." Shizuru admitted shyly "Where Natsuki would go?"

"Hmmm..." Natsuki taped her pointer finger on her chin scanning surrounding. She roamed her eyes over several stations until she found the perfect place. "What about this one?"

Shizuru followed the motion and saw a huge scate field.

"Um.."

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Natsuki asked a little disappointed sensing Shizuru's sudden tension. ' _She doesn't like it...'_

"N-No it's not like that!" Shizuru panicked seeing Natsuki's puppy ears hang low "I-I..um, I don't know how to skate..." Shizuru finally said ashamed.

"Haah? And that's it?" Natsuki seems to sprung back to life. Shizuru gave her a puzzled look.

' _Why is she looks so revealed? How it can't be a problem?'_

"In this case you are lucky woman here. Because in front of you is the best skater in this area and I will gladly teach you!" Natsuki stated proudly stomping her on her chest.

"But what if I'll fall?" Shizuru asked still uncertain of this idea. Her brows knelt together as she thought carefully on all cons and pros.

' _How cute..._ ' Taken with her own emotions Natsuki bent slightly, since she was a little taller then Shizuru, and leaning closer whispered into brunettes ear: "Then I will caught you"

Shizuru released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart speed up for the first time and wave of warmth washed all over her body. And when Natsuki stepped back Shizuru's face was glowing with adorable bright red color.

Natsuki chuckled to the sigh and gently taking Shizuru's hand tugged her closer to the skates field.

Next, what Shizuru registered was that she already was standing on the ice. She looked into Natsuki's emeralds who stood in front of her smiling warmly.

"See, not that hard." Natsuki flashed another bright smile that made Shizuru's heart skip a beat one more time and she instantly looked away.

' _What's wrong with me? Why am I so embarrassed? What is that feeling...'_

Shizuru's thoughts was disturbed as Natsuki spoke again.

"Now, to take a first steps and star moving you need to move your foot forward, slightly shift your corpus forward and push with your leading leg. Then, all you have to do is to switch your legs as if you were walking only on the ice" Natsuki demonstrate her explanation with a few light steps "Are you lefthand or righthand?"

"Left. Why?" answered bruenette with her brow high.

Natsuki only smiled and slide to Shizuru's left, so it would be better to assist in Shizuru's first steps. She carefully placed her right arm on Shizuru's slim waist while her left took Shizuru's by her left arm.

Shizuru gasped at sudden contact but didn't dared to move.

"Now, move your right foot forward, bent your body and knees slightly" Shizuru obeyed with still much held breath. Her heart started to pound in her ears as she felt Natsuki's body slightly pressed to her left side and moved along as she did the same "..now, push with your left"

Shizuru did as instructed and felt as her body started to fly, first slowly and uncertainly but soon she tightened her peace and got more confident in her steps. She started to enjoy the feeling. Cool air in her tawny locks and Natsuki's protective arms that always was there for support made a miracle.

"You know, you quite good for the person who never skated before." Natsuki questioned as she speed up and reversed her position so now she was skating backward facing brunette, never letting go of her small hand in the process.

"It's because Natsuki is a good teacher" Shizuru gigled happily.

"Are you sure?"

"Ara, is Natsuki thinking I would lie to her?" Shizuru made a fake cry that send Natsuki to panic mode.

"No, of course not!" Natsuki closed distance between them placing her hands on Shizuru's cheeks which made Shizuru to jump "Shi-"

 ***Crash***

Both girls fall on the ice.

"Urgh..." Natsuki growled masaging her bottom. "Are you okay, Shizuru?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, Natsuki, I didn't expected you would be… so close" Shizuru moved closer checking if Natsuki wasn't harmed.

"No, it was my fault. I should taught you how to stop first, Speedy" and both laughed happily at their messed looks.

They skated almost three hours enjoing each other company, laughing and chatting all the time about this and that.

Shizuru can't remember when she felt so careless before it had been so long.

While Natsuki was just happy.

Giving skates back to lady they go on with investigating all remaining stations.

Once, bright sky changed it's color into dark shades of the nights air become colder but this fact seems didn't bothered anyone at all as amusement park become even crowded then before. Everything was illuminated by a small and colorful lanterns gave the feeling of magic in the air.

Shizuru shiwered a little burying her face deeper into Natsuki's soft scarf that the girl wrapped around her neck.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little, it seems that my body started to cool down thought it doesn't bothering me much for now" Shizururu gave Natsuki toothless smile.

"Wait here" Shizuru gave Natsuki puzzled look but remain on the same place. Her gaze stayed fixed on Natsuki's back until bluenette vanished from the view. She sighed feeling a little bit sad and looked around to make her busy. Suddenly, her ears perked as she heard a weird noise and ..' _Was that barking?'_

Shizuru turned to the sound searching for its source.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki returned to the place where she left off with a two hot steaming cups. One with green tea for Shizuru and one with black coffee for herself.

Seeing Shizuru nowhere she panicked.

"Shizuru!?" she spun around searching the area. The less she wanted is to lose the girl in the crowd.

"Shizuru!" She tried once more to call the young kaichou but with no reveal.

Her head spun almost on all 360 degrees while scaning the area. Her panic rose with each second. But then she caught a sigh of tawny locks not so far away at the end of the tent with a bright sign " _ **Shoot and get a prize"**_

Natsuki released and breath.

' _Damn that woman! She will be the death of me'_ Natsuki grumbled approaching the girl who currently was knelt and happily chipped to something.

"There you are! I told you not to go anywhere, I was worried you..."

"Natsuki, look. Isn't they cute" Shizuru squicked cutting Natsuki from future scolding.

There, in a small box sat a three little pups of Jack Russell terrier. Two of them was almost white with a few black spots on the sides and their ears. The other pup that was a little smaller then the others, probably it was a girl. This pup was extremely cute, even Natsuki admitted it, thought she was more cat lover. She has a tinny paws still rounded belly resembling a small keg and a same small head with those cutely hanging ears. Unlike her brothers this pup had spotless body while her head colored in deep, almost ginger color with that tinny stretched star on her head. She was a real ball of energy as she squirmed under Shizuru's hands who tried to make her still all the time to pat the eager pet.

"She's so lovely. Isn't she, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked still fixing her gaze on the pup, but it sounded more like statement then question. Shizuru's face was so delighted right now. Natsuki never seen her like that before. She really liked that pup. And Natsuki's mind crossed an idea.

"Hey, pal" She called the guy who worked in this tent. "What I need to do to get that pup?" She pointed on the one that had been in Shizuru's arms

"You need to hit all those cans over there..." He pointed on the most farest cans that had been blocked by a small wall collected from the few bricks "With one hit" He smirked devilishly as no one succeed in this challenge.

"Ara, Natsuki. That's not necessary. I just..."

"Hold this please" Natsuki gave her a cups of the steaming drinks, to freed her hands to get out her wallet, ignoring Shizuru's compliment.

"How much turns you want?" Asked a guy happily sure that she will fail as all the others before her and he will gain more money.

"Just one" Natsuki gave him a money accepting a dare with her own self-confident smile.

The guy looked at her like 'Yeah, in your dreams' and gave her one tenis ball.

Natsuki analyzed situation, aimed, and send the ball flight with a light spin but absolutely in the other direction. She send it with such a force that no one actually registered the moment when the ball bounced against tent's wall and flew right into named cans with a loud smack. The cans immediately fall down on the floor with a clang from the forceful impact.

All mouths hang open. Natsuki statisfied with her job glared at the guy who still was in shock. She could sware his eyes twitched few times nervously.  
"So, and where is my prize?" She quirked a brow when the guy remained motionless for the whole few minutes. But snapping after passed the said pup to Natsuki who accepted a little ball of pure energy and turned to Shizuru with a foolish grin.

"Change?" she grinned and handed the pup to still stunned brunette who had a hard time to remove her eyes from the most amazing girl who stood in front of her.

"Um, I t-thought you w-wanted him" Natsuki stumble seeing no response from Shizuru "You looked so happy and I thought… Urgh, never mind..." her voice lowered and with a sigh Natsuki steped back which finally brought Shizuru back to reality.

"No! I want him" Shizuru took the pup from Natsuki's arms and pressed him to her chest. The pup licked Shizuru's face that ignited a laught from the girl. "I will call her Hime"

Shizuru looked back at Natsuki and smiled fondly returning Natsuki back in the mood.

"Thank you, Natsuki"

"Happy Birthday, Shizuru..."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hello guys! Long time no see! Have you missed me, 'cause I have!  
**_

 _ **So, good news, I had, finally, free time to update this story. Sorry for such a long delay, was doing this and that... Also I have a good news for you, I'm working on my others stories, thought slowly, but working :DDD  
**_

 _ **I reworked all chapters from "Bloody Ring" some corrections and additions will be on (not updated yet), thought not much. Still not sure when I will have time to update all my stories, so no promisses. Will try to update asap. So, please, bear with me. Hope You will like this chapter. Say what you are thinking :)**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
**

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki walked down now the silent park with a little Hime in Shizuru's arms. The pup for sure made himself comfort in brunettes warmth.

They walk in comfort silence enjoying the winters evening, passing here and there some lone strangers or happy couples. Natsuki's scarf still securily wrapped around Shizuru's neck who's face now adored big, bright smile. Both girls had enjoyed their time spent together. This evening was the best for both of them. Natsuki was happy that she could make this day for Shizuru and bring a smile onto brunettes face that she came to adore. Shizuru on the other side felt happy and complete for the first time in her life. Each day spent with Natsuki brought joy to her soul and she couldn't help but smile with her true smile. She felt at ease and her heart in complete. This birthday was the best of all previous. She had a lot of fun. Natsuki made her to forget all the weight that her parent's put on her shoulders. She felt like she was that careless kid back again. Maybe just for this day, but she was happy. She will cherish the precious memories about this day.

The girls crossed the bridge and found a lovely spot with a small alcove in the winter garden from which organizators made a small danceflore. It was illuminated by the various candles with space perfect just for two. Natsuki's face lighted up as an idea for the perfect end of the evening popped in her head.

"Shizuru. Dance with me" Natsuki smiled widely and taking Shizuru hand tugged her inside.

"But there is no music" pointed out Shizuru looking at musicians who took a break and now enjoyed their steaming teas.

"So?" answered smiling bluenette with her low, husky voice placing her hands on Shizuru's waist to pull amused girl closer to her body and lightly swinging them under imaginary music.

Shizuru's body responded on it's own and swayed along with Natsuki's slow settled rhythm as bluenettes question left hung in the air. Shizuru felt enchanted under those forest green eyes which saw through her soul. Shizuru felt the need to encircle her arms around bluenette's neck. So she slowly moved her arms up Natsuki's but stop midway uncertainty. She felt incredibly shy and embarrassed, so she immediately averted her eyes.

A light chuckle came from the bluenette making Shizuru to look back into her eyes. Natsuki was a little taller than her which made her head to snap back a little to face the girl.

Natsuki smiled to her and tightened her grip onto her waist to encourage the girl. Taking the hint, Shizuru completed the action and encircled Natsuki's neck with a shy smile and now tinted cheeks.

They were so lost in their own world that even not realized that a light, soft music filled the area. They both snap back and looked at smirking musicians who played _Speechless_ by _Rachel Platten_. Few of them winked to Shizuru and made a thumbs up to Natsuki.

Shizuru's face reddened and Natsuki giggled enjoyed the view of embarrassed girl. That was a nice change to see Shizuru on the other end of the embarrassment, since she was the one who blushed each time Shizuru teased her.

Natsuki swing Shizuru and drag her back catching in her arms again. All this dance they never broke eyes contact. The world around them disappeared. And only two of them existed.

Natsuki's eyes glowed in adoration as she admired the girl in her arms. She felt tinglings in her ears and a butterflyes inside her stomach. Her right arm left Shizuru's waist and moved upwards to cup girls left cheek. Natsuki's eyes slowly moved down brunettes face and glued to her plump rosy lips. Seeing Natsuki's heavied and intense gaze made Shizuru bite her bottom lip in her own anticipation.

Like under the spell, Natsuki drew closer. Their faces now was so close that they could feel a hot breath on each others lips that burned them in madness for much needed contact.

They both closed their eyes and drew closer to each other giving to the feeling and crawling for the contact.

Like a trick of Gods the spell was broken by a ringing phone in Shizuru's pocket making both girls to snap out from their dizziness and step back from each other immediately. Both were red and extremely embarrassed.

"S-sorry.." muttered Shizuru and fished still persistently ringing phone out from her right pocket.

Natsuki nervously scratched the back of her neck and half audibly mumbled a replay never daring to look Shizuru in the eyes "..it's ok"

' _What was that!? I can't believe that I was about to kiss Shizuru! Shizuru! I mean it's not that we haven't kissed before, but that time it was by complete accident. And now.. My body moved on it's own. And all those fluttering feelings inside. I mean, she is my friend. And I, I-I.. Oh my god!'_ Natsuki's eyes went wide in realization _'I think I like her..'_

 _ **At the same moment**_

Shizuru's mind was in the same torturous state of questioning as Natsuki's right now. She couldn't see the caller id on the screen clear as she still was in schock. It took a moment to her to focus on the screen and when she finally did, her face expression changed into fear as her phone recognized the caller id as none others but her fathers. This wasn't common for him to call her daughter directly. But when he does, it could mean only one thing. He is displeased.

"H-Hello, father.." Shizuru's voice tremble as she tried to calm herself. Her father was very authoritative, persistent and harsh men even with her own daughter. His word always was final. He never ask, he order. And that was the law. Since Shizuru was little, he pushed her to do and learn the things that he thought would be the best and appropriate for his daughter. He never asked for her thought or willing. Shizuru wasn't allowed to waist her time on silly and unneeded games like others kids had. When she was five her father started on her _**intense**_ education, he wanted her to take family business as a lawyer dynasty which meant a lot of work. And Shizuru knew no more. She always tried her best to not disappoint her father and did as her father said. Till one day. That day, Shizuru had anatomy class as usual. Their teacher invited a famous surgeon for the class. The story about his job so fascinated Shizuru that she was willing to become just like he. And when she told about that wish, her father crashed it. And punished her when she tried to disobey him by moving her to another school and cut all contacts with her friends. Since then Shizuru never tried to disobey anymore. The only thing that was allowed for Shizuru to decide is which musical instrument to learn. Piano or violin.

"Where are you, Shizuru" her fathers voice was low and ordering as always.

"S-sory, father. I late. I was abo-"

"I never asked why you late. I asked where are you right now" Mr. Fujino raised his voice immediately stopping Shizuru from future excuses. And went straight to his only question "You supposed to be home at this hour and study with your tutor"

His voice sent cold shiver to run up her spine as she stiffened immediately while her own voice become robot like. Answering only Yes or No shortly.

"Yes, father. I'm in a central park right now"

"Your driver will be there in 5 minutes. I expect you home by 10pm and no minute more"

"Yes, father"

Natsuki didn't know with whom Shizuru spoke nor she know what the caller told to her but a sudden change in Shizuru's behavior made her worry.

"Shizuru? Is everything alright?" Natsuki questioned brunette while taking her small hand into her own and squeezing it gently when the call was ended. She looked into sad and now lifeless rubies. Those eyes lost its previous joyful sparks which was there few moment ago. And its view broke Natsuki's heart into peaces.

"Ara, I'm sorry Natsuki. But I need to go" Shizuru squeezed a weak smile and taking her hand back from Natsuki's hurried to park exit.

"W-wait! Shizuru! Where are you going?" Shout Natsuki trying to catch up with the girl.

' _Fuck! She's fast'_ panted bluenette running after the girl.

"Shi..." _**pant**_ "..Shizuru?" panting, Natsuki finally catching the girl by her wrist and making her stop.

Natsuki bent over a little just to put her hand onto her own kne to catch her breathe while she hold Shizuru's hand with the other one.

Taking a few deep breathes she finally faced brunette "Whe-where t-the fire?"

"Sorry, I had a wonderful time. I really had, ..but I must to go. Please.." Shizuru struggled to stay with Natsuki but she was afraid. She couldn't disobey her fathers will again. A hurt flicked in her eyes. She knew what he is capable of and the last thing she wanted is to cause any troubles for Natsuki. Not wanting to waist a time anymore she freed from Natsuki's grip and run out as fast as she could to the exit, leaving confused bluenette behind.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was a middle of the day. Natsuki had a math class but she wasn't really paying any attention to it. Her head was full of the thoughts about certain brunette who currently sat at the first table carefully listening to a teacher.

While Natsuki tortured herself with the same questions that she had had all night long.

' _Was it something I did by any chance. It seams we had a good time together and Shizuru even smiled at me with that rare and sincer smile. She looked so happy and that made me feel the same how silly it wouldn't sounds. But why she ran then? Argh.. I can't understand anything! Why it's has to be so complicated!'_ Natsuki growled and helplessly plopped onto the desk with a slight thud.

"Yo mutt! What's with you?" Nao poked Natsuki on her side whispering low so teacher couldn't notice.

"Nothing, just bad sleep" mumbled Natsuki looking with longing at Shizuru's back.

"I see.." smirked Nao following Natsukis eyes "Troubles in paradise?"

"Huh?" Natsuki looked confused at redhead with a raised brow "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about youuuur cruuuush" smirked Nao in a sing-song way.

"Who?"

"Shizuru Fujino of course!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY, SPIDER! I'M NOT FALL FOR HER!" Natsuki was so shocked that she even jumped out of her place with a scream and flushed face.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, MISS KUGA! YOU ARE NOT OUT ON THE STREETS!" shouted angry teacher which made Natsuki to shrug and gulp in horror. Miss Maria could be a pure devil when angry. And that was probable the only person who had an influence on the rebellious teenager.

"Yes" squeaked Natsuki "I-I'm sorry madam!"

"Take your place and behave." Miss Maria fixed the glasses on her nose and started to scratch the problem on the desk again.

Without a questions Natsuki immediately took her place besides redhead who terribly struggled not to burst in laugh.

"Shut Up, Spider!" growled Natsuki smacking Nao on the head

"Ouch! What's that for!?" cried out redhead soothing her head.

"For your stupidity!"

"You are the only one stupid in here."

"Huh!?"

"Oh, come on, mutt! Are you always so dum" Natsuki looked back at Nao's lime eyes with complete confusion "Are you serious!?" Nao growled in disbelieve "You practically burned a hole in her back! You always all glowing around her. Don't tell me that you haven't realized that you love her."

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise. _'Was that true? I mean I like to spent time with her. She's nice, sweat and gorgeous. I really like her but am I like like her in that way!? I mean, love? I never loved anyone except my little brother. But the feeling I have toward him is completely different. Is that love? ...How possibly I should know!?'_

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's curved back frame. Her eyes slowly traveled up her back and slightly curvy tawny locks. _'Gosh even from the back this girl could give a heart attack. She was perfect'_ ogling, Natsuki haven't noted that Shizuru watched her too from the corner of her eyes. Bruenette turned her head slightly on the side and tucked a few fallen locks behind the ear revealing a smooth, creamy skin. The view made Natsuki's face to light up as a Christmas tree again. Embarrassed, bluenette faced the window and missed a satisfied smile on Shizuru's lips.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After the bell, Natsuki and Nao headed into school cafeteria to get some snacks before their training. All this time Natsuki searched for one certain brunette who left the class just a few minutes before them. She knew that the girl will be in cafeteria as well to take her favorite green tea. She had it almost each brake between classes. _'I mean, come on! This girl had an addiction to this drink.'_

Natsuki knew no one who would be soooo possessed for this drink. She needed to talk to Shizuru. She couldn't do that all day. The girl was too busy with the council stuff or surrounded by her fans. Who made it almost impossible to get to Kaichou which made Natsuki crazy. She missed their time. And Nao's blunt pointing to her feeling toward the young Kaichou made her feel weird. She didn't know what to think now.

Each time she thought about or look at the brunette she felt those strange tinglings inside. She felt excited and her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met or when Shizuru gave her a smile. She tried to approach the girl and talk to her so much time for today but she felt scared for some reasons, she felt confused about this sudden behavior of hers, so each time she just walked away with a sigh.

The girls came inside cafeteria and Natsuki immediately roomed the area and catch a hint of tawny haired beauty who recently ocupied her mind. Young Kaichou paid for her drink and went to a free spot at one of the tables to enjoy her tea. Her face adored a small satisfied smile when she felt a hot tea go down her throat. This smile made Natsuki's heart skip a beat, her cheeks tinted. She couldn't tear her eyes from the girl. Nao told Natsuki something about the recent game between Black Panthers and Ice Knights. But she didn't paid attention.

"Natsuki?.. hey, mutt. Earth to Mutt, do you copy?"

"Hmmm.. Sorry, what did you said?" Natsuki asked never leaving Shizuru out of her view.

"Why don't you just come and talk to her instead of just watching?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Mutt! How long you gonna just stay and eat her with your eyes? Take you balls and just go to her!" Nao smacked Natsuki's back hard making her out of the balance. Poor Natsuki flew across the cafetearia and landed on the table with her face first.

Growling she pushed herself on the arms and was just about to yell out her anger but all that came out of her mouth was silence as she faced shocked Kaichou who's tea spilled all over the table.

"S-Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki yelped jumping back on her feet finally taking her voice under control. "I, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Do you have any burs?" bluenette rounded the table in a flash and came to Shizuru's side to inspect her for any damage she could possibly cause.

"N-No.. I'm fine." Shizuru startled and stiffened to the sudden contact as she felt Natsuki's hands on her shoulders while her emeralds scanned her body and face for any indications of the pain.

"Stupid, Spider!" growled Natsuki tightening her grip on Shizuru.

"Um, N-Natsuki?" Shizuru shuddered nervously when Natsuki's hands started to pat Shizuru's outfit. Bluenettes hands landed on Shizuru's outer thighs to sweep few drops of the spilled tea from her skirt.

Realizing what she was doing and where her hands was moving Natsuki immediately backed away with a furious blush.

"Oh. S-sorry. I-I didn't meant that"

"T-that's okay. It wasn't your fault after all" Shizuru stuttered. Her cheeks slightly pinked as well.

An uncomfortable silence hang over them as both was lost at the words. Natsuki was bugged with the thought of spending the time with brunette again. She desperately wanted to ask Shizuru out but she felt so nervous. She looked at her feet not ready to look into those deep rubies. Gathering her courage she took a deap breath and started a little uncertain.

"Um.. Shizuru? ..W-would you.." she lifted her eyes to met Shizuru's curious and _exited?_ "Would you like.. I mean, I wanted to as if.." _'Gaah! Why it so hard!'_ Natsuki cried out inside her mind. "..Um..well, w-would you like to g-go s-somewhere after school, ..w-with me?" She squeezed a smile. Her eyes nervously searched for some sort of support as she waited for Shizuru's respond.

' _Oh God! Why am I so nervous?'_ Natsuki felt her heart sank with a minutes pass in silence as Shizuru never responded to her. She couldn't look at her. She felt so embarrassed and _broken._ Shizuru's hesitation didn't made it easier. When Shizuru didn't respond she took it as 'No' and feeling rejected she felt pained somehow. So she thought it will be the best to leave. And when she was about to do so she heard a light chuckle from Kaichou.

"Ara, Ara. Is Natsuki asking me on a date?"

Natsuki shoot her hanged head up to look at Shizuru brightly smiling at her. Her burgundy eyes shone with mystery. Was she just teasing her or was she really asking her that?

Natsuki decided to probe her luck at the water. What she is loosing anyway?

"Um, wheel.. What if I am?" Natsuki whispered loud enough for Shizuru only to hear taking a step closer.

Shizuru haven't expected so blunt respond from the bluenette which made her to take a tiny step backwards with a shocked expression. She wasn't used to this. Usually she was the one teasing and in control. But now it seams that she was the one on the other side of the game. Her mouth agape as she tried to find a proper response. Her face was flushed while her inners was trembling. She was about to respond when a tall man in black suite came into the view.

"Miss Fujino? The car is ready."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

Author notes and answers:

 _ **\- Someone told that this story is a cliche. Well, you are right :))) there are a lot of them on Fiction. But this is what I just have in my mind. So I put it on the "paper" and share with you, hoping you will like it. If not, oh well... that's is your right :)**_

 _ **\- About** **too soon and very drastic change in Natsuki. Actually I don't like way too long stories to read myself. But mostly, I guess I just too lazy to write too long stories, however they already are on my opinion :P  
**_

 _ **\- Someone asked me about Natsuki's father. Well I haven't give to much thought to that. He won't appear in that story. So his bg not important. Just a random guy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey there! How are you?  
Glad to see you all again  
I got some time, so here I am with my new chapter to your judgement. Say what you are thinking, I'm all ears xD**_

 _ **Wanted to thank you all for you comments, some of them made me laugh and heightened my mood. It's always fun to read them.  
And I also want to give my special thanks to my most loyal followers: Hookedonreading, LinKun and Arya78 thanks that you are still with me ^^**_

 ** _Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Have fun and.. till the next time ^^_**

 _ **Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
**

* * *

 _ **~ Shizuru's Flashback ~**_

 _ **Fujino Mansion**_

A black car stopped at a parking lot near a huge, old fashioned, mansion that belonged to a famous family in Japan. That family had been none other than Fujinos. The oldest and famous lawyer generation. Fujino's was the best in their area. Only richest people could afford their services. There were no case they couldn't handle. No one could stand against them. Fujino's was a true professionals. If they took the case, they handle it till the end. And obviously, not in the prosecutor favour.

From generation to generation all Fujino's finished the best schools and universities. The oldest child in family, inherited family mansion, main part of the money, actions, contacts and fame. Sounds like a dream, but all has it's price.

As Fujino's generation and its power grew stronger, the hardest became heir education process. The heir must took a responsibility of the rest of the family on their shoulders putting aside their own wishes and wills.

Shizuru was the only child and the only heir. She lived in pageantry and luxury. She had the finest school, teachers. The best clothes and food. She had all. Except of one important thing. A free will.

She wasn't allowed to do or to choose on her own. All her life had been scheduled for a few years ahead. Her childhood ended at the age of five. Starting from which she knew no more that priceless and careless life of an ordinary child. All she knew that she mustn't disappoint her parents and do the best to not dishonour their family. She become the best and first in everything. Although she wasn't happy. The only thing she was allowed to choose was a musical instrument. And yet she had restricted options. Violin or piano.

She choose violin. An instrument which represented her. Sensitive and fragile to the world. Playing on it gave her the precious moments of freedom on her own. Her sweet escape. Until she met her that day in the mall.

That day, her first kiss was stolen, along with her heart.

She tried to pushed away those feeling at first. But with each passing day spent with Natsuki made her happier and her feelings toward the girls, her attachment, grew stronger. Thought she did hided them. Afraid of being rejected or that it could come to an end if her father will know about that and crush everything. She was afraid to fail her family and dishonor her parents. She was afraid to put Natsuki into troubles. She was afraid of so much things, so she decided to lock her feelings and keep her distance between her and raven haired bluenette. Thought it was really hard to do so when she acted so sweet and being all gentleman. Especially when Natsuki nearly kissed her. _'Could it be that she also feel the same for me? Or I'm just imagining things and what happened was just a coincidence. Just a moment of weakness?'_

Shizuru stepped out of the car and head toward the mansion. When she merely stepped on the last step a large door opened and Shizuru was met by the house majordomo.

"Welcome back, Fujino-sama" an old man in black suit gave her a deep bow.

"Good evening, Hayashi-san" Shizuru bowed slightly and gave her jacket to one of the maids.

"Would young lady like to have a cup of tea?" the maid asked hanging Shizuru's jacket into the large closet. She was Shizuru's personal maid. Young and friendly, comparing to the half of the stuff they had. She was around twenty five, brunette.

"Later, Mari-san. My father awaits me. How's Hime doing?" Shizuru looked around the hole looking for her little pup. She wasn't allowed to take her into school. She grown attached to this little ball of furry energy. With her, she never felt lonely. The pup always heightening her mood cheering her up when she felt down. Besides, the pup reminded her of Natsuki. Shizuru couldn't help but always smile to the memory of a certain bluenette who gave her this little joy. And if not the rule, she would took Hime everywhere she could.

"Ellen should return from a walk with her. She's giving us a hard time as always" smiled Mari holding a shoe between her fingers that was beyond repairing. That was her father's new lather shoe.

"Ara, she has a taste" nervously chuckled Shizuru imagining her father _displeasure_.

Hearing her master's voice a little pup stormed, barking happily, into the hole through the kitchen swapping one of the maids from her feet in the process.

"Ara, Hime! How's your doing my little girl?" Shizuru knelt to her knees spreading her arms to catch the pup.

Hime immediately jumped into her arms wincing and wiggling in Shizuru's arms. She showered her face with a soft licks that made Shizuru laugh in delight. Her laugh ringed like a bell and bounce of the walls. This picture brought a smile onto maidens and majordome faces. They never saw Shizuru that happy for so long. They didn't know who gave Shizuru that pup since she never mentioned this person, but whoever that could be, they was truly grateful for making young masters life a little easier.

"Ara, ara. I missed you too my little Hime! I heard you chewed on my father's shoe. Bad dog" Shizuru scolded the pup lifting her in the air and showing to her ruined shoe.

Hime dropped her ears in regret and gave Shizuru a guilty look. Like if she was saying that this shoe was delicious and she couldn't restrain. _'Ara, ara. She is so adorable, just like Natsuki'_

"Ara, don't make those eyes, you know you a guilty" Shizuru tried to be strong but couldn't handle a stern look when the pup gave her a playful lick "Okay, okay, you win, but don't do it again. Or my father will run out of the shoes faster than he could get a new pair" Shizuru put Hime on the floor and she gave her a bark as if she understood her master's request and followed Shizuru upstairs.

The mansion itself was large and took a good part of the owned area. It took Shizuru a good ten minutes to get to her father's office room. She felt a little nervous. What is her father want to talk about. Could it be that he know about her and Natsuki's close relationship. Not that they was in a real relationship as a girlfriends or something, but lately they spend a lot of a time together. Which her father prevented each time she got a friend, saying, that any relationship only disturb and she need to stay focused on studying instead. And when she had spent too much time with her new formed friends, her father cut all connections between her and Shizuru's friends. And Shizuru never knew how or what he said to them. Because after, all her friends started to avoid her. And that's all the time, so Shizuru stopped to make friends. And now, when she had Natsuki, she was really nervous. She don't want to lose her. Plus, Natsuki wasn't from a noble family which could made things worse.

Sensing her masters unease, Hime leaned over Shizuru's leg and whined lightly as if cheering her up.

Shizuru looked at the pup and smiled. Then she knelt down and patted Hime's head

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'm fine. Now, be a good girl and wait for me here. Ok?"

The pup barked happily and sat near the door wagging her tail in obedience.

"That's my girl." Shizuru smiled once more time at her puppy and taking a deep, calming breath knocked three times at the door and entering after receiving permission.

The room was spacious and light with various books and documents on the shelves. Small table was full of papers and stuff. It seems that her father worked on a new case. But a leathered chair was turned with it's back to Shizuru preventing her to see her father's expression. A man looked at the flames dancing inside the chimney.

Shizuru swallowed the fear and put her mask on "You wanted to see me, father?" her voice now was calm and obedient as always had.

"Yes. You lately started to skip your extra classes with private tutor I hired for you. Why?" Mr. Fujino asked still turned to a fireplace. His voice was harsh and demanding as always.

Shizuru nervously shifted. It was good that her father still faced the fireplace. She wouldn't be able to lie directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry father, I had been busy lately with student council stuff. We were preparing for a Christmas eve school event and reviewing all documents to get ready everything for the upcoming exams."

"That's good to hear that my daughter are responsible person, thought.." He slowly turned to finally face his daughter. He was a dark brunette with the same ruby eyes like Shizuru had, thought her was softer. His facile feature was sharp. He was tall and well build man in his good middle ages. He looked straight into Shizuru's eyes making her feel uncomfortable. Now she felt like if she balanced on the sharp edge of the knife. "..it's not explain why you had been in amusement park. And why haven't you called home."

That sounded more like a statement than question and she had to bite her inner cheek to take her inner nervousness under control.

"I'm sorry father. I lost the track of time. My classmate wanted to show me an idea that we possibly can use on our event, so she took me at amusement park and we talked about few ideas" She tried to sound as natural as she could. Yes, she lied to him, but that was partly a lie. She indeed took a few ideas they could use in their event. And she didn't lied that that had been a girl and her classmate.

"I see." her father carefully examined his daughter as if trying to see any hint of a lie. "So, you was with a girl?"

"Ara. I don't see what you're implying at father. Does it matter who this person was?" Shizuru asked her father looking back at his eyes with calm and confidence in her voice.

Mr. Fujino leaned against his chair and gestured to her daughter to take a seat. He still was suspicious but more relaxed now "No" He hooked a few papers from the pile of documents and looked back at Shizuru who took her place opposite him.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about father?"

"Yes. I have arranged meeting with a new client in Canada in a few days and I want you to accompany me. I want to introduce you to our family business and to the a client's. I think it will be good for you to start to sink in our family business before your . The trip will take about two weeks. We are leaving tomorrow night, so you better to go pack your thing" He passed her a folder with a pile of documents "I want you to take a look at them before we will land"

"But father, I can't. I still have things to do in school and we have few upcoming test on the next week" Shizuru startled. She don't want to leave without seeing Natsuki first. She doesn't fear about skipped tests but the thought about two weeks without seeing a bluenette torn her heart apart. So she desperately tried to catch on the last possibility to stay in Japan.

"I already settle everything with your school, so there's nothing to worry about. You will pass them after we're back."

"But what about the event and documents preparations for the upcoming exams?" Shizuru still fought back in desperation.

"Your event will be in two months and exams at the end of the next quarter. So I don't see any problems with that. Plus, as far as I know you are not the only one in the student council. Others members will be able to handle all activities and to cover you for a few weeks?" he arched his brow looking suspicious. Shizuru never tried to avoid his orders. That was useless. She looked desperate. But, possible, that was all the stress due to upcoming exams and additional classes that he insisted to take for her. To prepare Shizuru to pass entrance exams in lawyar school?

"Yes, father. You are right." Shizuru lowered her head in defeat. Knowing that it's better not to push her luck any further "I'm just worried for the tests, that's all. I will go pack my things then"

She looked at her father and receiving his permission left the room with her mood down. But there will be just a few weeks. She's probably overreacting and she probably will be fine. It's not that they move in Canada. She will be able to see Natsuki in a few weeks. Besides, there's not that they will be able to have a future together anyway, and she don't know what Natsuki feel toward her. Sometimes she notes those looks bluenette give to her and flirt with her or it's just her imagination and Natsuki feel nothing but a friendship for her. But in any case she would be happy just to be able to see Natsuki's smile and be friends. Probably that would be the best. Life never had been simple for her to do what she truly want and desire, so why get her hopes high anyway..

 _ **~ Back to Shizuru and Natsuki ~**_

"The car is ready, Fujino-sama"

"Thank you Roy-san. I will be in a minute" Shizuru answered sending the driver back.

"Leaving so early?" Natsuki quivered a brow "But there few classes left.."

"Um..yes. There are things to do for the family..matter" Shizuru stuttered. She looked down at her feet nervously. Avoiding the true matter.

"I see..Um, but you will be free tonight right?" Natsuki's voice quivered with hope "So..um, will you go out with me?.."

Shizuru's head shot back. Her eyes wide in disbelief. Her heart drummed against her chest. _'Was she heard her correct? Is Natsuki asking her on a date, for real?'_

Seeing Shizuru's shocked reaction Natsuki chickened and waving her hands, nervously tried to take her words back.

"I-I mean for a walk! It's not that I'm asking you on a d-date. Just on a walk t-to hang out as a f-friends. You know.. I-I mean you don't have to.." Natsuki scratched her head nervously obviously upset to brunettes reaction. She thought that Shizuru was shocked to hear her asking her out. Maybe she was too forward or worse.. Maybe she's not feel the same and sees her only as a friend...

"I-I w-would love to.." whispered Shizuru and now it was Natsuki's turn to be surprised "..but.."

"But?" Natsuki's voice laced with hope and expectations.

"I'm going to Canada with my father, tonight.." she saw Natsuki's broken expression. It tore her heart apart and she quickly added "..it's just for a couple of weeks. I will be back a-and we c-can go for a walk. I-If you still w-want to.." Shizuru nervously bite her lower lip while locking her gaze with Natsuki's whose eyes lightened up immediately hearing Shizuru's desire to go on a date-walk with her.

"Of course I want!" she grinned from ear to ear as an idiot

"Then.. s-see you in a two weeks.." Shizuru's cheeks pinked as she waved her goodbye shyly to the stunned bluenette.

"Yeah..see you.." whispered Natsuki dreamily looking at Shizuru's back.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki aimlessly peaced in her apartment back and forth. One minute sheepishly grinning and the other sighing depressed.

"What happened, Onee-san" asked curious boy watching Natsuki's weird behaviour for an hour. But Natsuki only hummed thoughtfully and continue her walking.

"You start to behave weirdly lately. Is there something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki stopped her pacing and looked at her little brother with a slightly cocked head

"Well, you are coming back late, not that you didn't do that before but you started to behave really weird, just like now. One minute you grin like a Joker and next minute you became really thoughtful or even depressed. Is there something bothering you? Do we have problems?" a boy looked a little worried frightening of the worse.

"What? No!" burst out Natsuki running up to Kira to give him a reassuring hug "Of course no, there is nothing for you to worry about, I promise" smiled Natsuki easing kido's tension

"Then what happened? My friend Mikko told me that he saw his brother one time like this, he told that he had a crush and did a weird things, but on my opinion.. he's just nuts" concluded Kira after few minutes of thinking and then added "Have Natsuki also found a crush?"

Natsuki's eyes went wide as she started to wave her hands in denial "What!? Now you're nuts. I don't have a crush!" sputtered bluenette to now shocked kid from his sister sudden outburst who's face took a deep red shades.

"Then Natsuki must be the one who's nuts" He crossed his arms and went to grab some sandwich from the fridge.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you're the one who denied the first option and I don't have any other good reason to explain your behaviour" stated Kira chewing on his sandwich

"Sometimes you are too smart for your age" grumbled Natsuki to herself.

"Mmm?" hummed Kira never leaving his precious food.

"N-nothing.. Just eat your sandwich..." barked Natsuki went to her room. Reaching for her bed she plopped onto it and stared at the white ceiling. She doesn't want to discuss her feelings with her little brother. Not that she didn't trust him or something. It was just too hard for her to admit that she has a feelings for someone in that way. Besides it was too personal to share such information with anyone..

The room was quiet and only ticking sound of the clock on the wall broke its idyll.

She lazily turned her head at the sound.

' _Only six. What should I do?'_ she looked at a pile of books on the table remembering that she has an upcoming test on the next week. Sighing nth time that day she decided to kill the time studying.

But how much she hasn't tried she couldn't concentrate on a single thing. All what she could do is to think about one certain brunette who completely occupied her mind.

Natsuki couldn't help but grin the whole time as a mad maniak. _'She said yes! I can't believe it!'_ Natsuki spoon sitting on the chair from the joy _'I can't wait to see her again. But she will be back only in two weeks..'_ Natsuki sighed helplessly and stared at the ceiling.

'If I only could to see her again, before she leave..' and then Natsuki shoot up "Wait! But I can!"  
She hurriedly run out of her room sleeping in her boots and taking her sleeveless red jacket dashed outside.

"Hey! Onee-san, where are you?" screamed Kira poking his head outside

"Don't wait for me and get back inside, Kira. I need to see someone. I'll be back till midnight." screamed Natsuki back and jump over few stairs and out on the streets.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Running as fast as she could Natsuki headed toward Fujino's mansion. Being a freerunner that wasn't a big problem for her to shortened the path. Cutting some angles here and there.

After some time and few gracious piruetas she finally stopped at the gates of Fujino's residence.

Near the gates she saw a big calling button on the console. With a little hesitation she came a little closer. "I hope she is still there.." Taking a deep breath she pushed the button and waited for the answer from the other end with anticipation.

"Fujino residence, please name yourself" spoke a cold tone on the other end of the line.

"Um, ..hi. My name is Kuga Natsuki, I came to see Fujino Shizuru. Is she still there?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um.., no" Natsuki quirked left brow _'They have appointments?'_

Natsuki tried again pressing the button one more time "She's my classmate and-" but the voice on the other line didn't gave her a chance to finish

"Then I must to decline. I got an order not to pass anyone without an appointment." retored the voice and the line went dead.

"Dammit!" cursed Natsuki banging her fist against console. ' _Why the fuck I need that for the Christ sake!? It's like I'm going to see a doctor..'_

At that moment a loud clang was heard as something popped out of the hidden place on top of the fence startling the bluenette and making her freeze on the spot.

"Huh? Raelly? Is it a fortnoks or something?" hissed Natsuki spotting a various cameras zoomed at her and a few armed guns pointed at her.

"I wouldn't do that miss." warned her same voice from the line.

Natsuki slowly raised her arms and backend on a safe distance.

' _I guess I need to find another way in then'_

With made decision, Natsuki moved along the fence surrounding Fujino's mansion. She was looking for some sort of cracks, trees nearby or anything that could help her to jump over the high fence.

After a few minutes of walking she spotted a back gates that was used for the stuff. There wasn't any cameras or guards. But still those gates was controlled remotely. Waiting wasn't an option, hopefully, this side of the fence surface was made from the stones which could use for Natsuki to climb and hold onto something.

Making sure there wasn't any person to bust her ass, she took a few steps back and dashing forward bounce against the wall and taking a few long steps to push her higher, leap on the fence. Making sure that no one was around she carefully jump down and jogged to the mansion hiding in the shadows of the trees.

Being on a safe distance she tried to spot any sign of Shizuru in a many windows of the building.

' _This place is fucking huge! How the hell I should find her room!'_ cursed Natsuki after half an hour of searching. _'This was the stupidest idea I ever had'_ sighed bluenette and leaning against the tree slide on the ground. She was faced one of the many windows she already saw for the passed minutes. There was no lights yet Natsuki spotted a movement. A silhouette of a person for sure belonged to a women and very resembled Shizuru's. Natsuki's heart skipped a beat and a light of hope sparkled in her eyes. And when lights finally lightened the room Natsuki nearly jumped out of joy. She found! She found her!

She wanted to scream her name but optioned against that. Who knows who can be around. Instead, she took few small rocks found on the ground and send them fly right in the window.

A light banging sound attract brunettes attention as she went closer and without hesitation opened the window.

"Shizuru.." whispered Natsuki stepping out of the shadows. Her eyes met a pair of surprised burgundy. Shizuru clearly was shocked and surprised to see Natsuki standing under her window.

"N-Natsuki?"

"Step aside" asked Natsuki before climbing on the tree growing close to her window and jumped inside, landing as quiet as a leaf.

"Hey" grinned Natsuki facing still speechless brunette.

"H-How, how did you.. What are you doing here?" stuttered surprised brunette

"Uhm..Well, I-I wanted to s-see you" suddenly shy and embarrassed Natsuki looked at her feets scratching sheepishly the back of her head

"M-me?" Shizuru's cheeks adored pink hue.

"Do you see here another Shizuru" chuckled Natsuki and gathering courage moved closer and engulfing stunned brunette in her arms. Natsuki felt Shizuru stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and returned a hug.

Both girls adored a slight blush on their cheeks.

"I thought Natsuki saw me today or maybe Natsuki don't want me to leave?" chuckled Shizuru happily, returning her usual playfulness. "I think I can free some place in my luggage for her"

"Baka!" squeaked Natsuki releasing Shizuru to take some space between them. Her face was all red out of embarrassment. Natsuki don't like to show her vulnerable side to the others but if it was Shizuru then she was fine with it. Actually, she liked to be teased by this girl. Yes, our tough Natsuki had a _very pretty_ weakness now, called Shizuru Fujino.

Natsuki was thinking a lot about Shizuru lately and about those feelings she felt around her and each time their eyes met or when she saw that lovely, shy smile playing on those rosy lips or those times when their hands brush accidently. Those small touch and glares always provoked some kind of sparklings inside her stomach. She grew very attached to young Kaichou. She like the girl a _LOT_ and wanted to explore her feeling more. She wanted to know more about Shizuru. She wanted to spend more time with her. She knew that it would be hard, they had a huge gap between, social and status difference, but she willing to try. The question is if Shizuru feel the same toward her. Natsuki saw Shizuru's interest toward her. The girl become shy around her, teasing and even playful sometime. But maybe she just imagining things.. All in all, Shizuru always showed her playfulness toward everyone, though not a true smile to which Natsuki become addicted. She liked when Shizuru show it to her, because _that_ smile always reached her eyes making them spark and that unique color become reacher. Just like now. Natsuki felt enchanted by those eyes. Sometime she thought that her feelings was returned but is this so...

 _'How should I know that!'_ cried out Natsuki _'Maybe I need to ask her.. But what if I'm just a friend for her. Or worse, what if she will hate me after my confession?..'_ This girl made Natsuki insane.

Natsuki's self debating was interrupted by a tug on her pants followed by a light growl. Natsuki looked down at her feet and saw a young pup with a star-like spot on her head and her eyes sparkled with realization.

"Hey little one! Look at how big you are!" chimed Natsuki patting Hime's head who barked happily finally getting much wanted attention from familiar face. Natsuki took Hime in her hands who started to lick bluenette's face making both girls laughing.

"Looks like she's happy to see you" giggled Shizuru admiring both from the side

"She's adorable Shizuru!"

"Ara, ara. I feel jealous. Is Natsuki planning to take my Hime from me?" sobbed Shizuru

"Of course not!" panicked Natsuki releasing the pup "I would never do that. I'm just happy to see her well. Besides, I won her just for you, so you won't feel lonely and remember me" mumbled Natsuki in a hushed tone the last words. Her cheeks heated up again and she turned around pretending to be more interested in Shizuru's room design.

Kaichous room was big and light, simple but stylish. With a king size bed in the middle, few closets with a full length mirror and a small desk filled with a study books. It felt nice.

"You have a nice room" Natsuki's gaze stopped at unfolded luggage with some clothes already inside. This made her heart arch painfully at the thought of brunettes leaving. Thought it will be only for a few weeks, she don't want to her to leave

"Already packed?" asked Natsuki with sadness in her voice.

Shizuru followed Natsuki's gaze. "Yes, we are living in a few hours" Shizuru felt her own heart swell in tears. _'Why it's so hard to leave. And more it's too hard to see Natsuki so upset. She looks like I'm gonna leave her and won't come back..'_ Shizuru felt an urge to embrace the girl, to soothe her pain.

"Natsuki, I.."

Shizuru was cut by Hime's barks who stood next to Shizuru's door. Shizuru wanted to schold the dog but when she heard a heavy steps behind the door, her face drained all the colors.

"Shit, Natsuki, you need to go!" Shizuru pushed Natsuki toward the window with a panic on her face and a horror in her eyes.

"What?! Wait.." struggled Natsuki not understanding Shizuru's sudden outburst.

"Please, Natsuki.. just go.." pleaded Shizuru, her voice trembled. A fear in her rubies scared Natsuki to death, never she heard Shizuru swear before, nor she saw her so bothered, so she just simply nodded and swung her right leg over the opened window just to stop in the middle. She hadn't asked her about her feelings yet. And it will be a painfully long weeks ahead without seeing or hearing Shizuru. What if it will be too late to ask when Shizuru will be back. What if she lose all her courage to confesse. _'No! Fuck it! Now or never'_ decided Natsuki and with a one swift motion, she turned around and pressed her lips firmly to a stunned Shizuru's.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue..**_


End file.
